Hokage no Tabi
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: Après des années au pouvoir, Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage, voit le monde shinobi, qu'il s'est efforcé de construire, se transformer grâce aux nouvelles technologies et à l'Union des ninjas. Cependant alors que ce monde menace de s'effondrer, et que tous se tournent vers le Hokage en quête de réponses, Naruto décide de partir dans un long périple à la recherche d'un être cher.
1. Nanadaime

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Après une très longue période à vide, je reviens parmi vous avec un nouveau projet qui me tient à cœur : Hokage no Tabi._

 _Cette idée de fiction m'est venue de manière imprévue et elle aborde deux choses qui m'intéressaient depuis longtemps dans l'univers de Naruto : la transformation du monde shinobi et la place des héros dans ce nouveau monde. Via le manga et l'anime Boruto, on voit bien que le monde shinobi a changé et cela offre tellement de possibilités à exploiter dans un registre comme la fanfiction._

 _Bref j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je publie cette nouvelle fiction qui sera centrée sur les personnages et l'intrigue comme ce fut le cas dans mes précédentes fictions._ _En parlant des anciennes fictions, je me devais de parler de leur avancement :_

 _-Pour ce qui est d'Uchiha no Senso, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai toujours énormément de choses de prévu pour cette fiction mais autant le dire : elle n'intéresse personne hormis moi et un cercle d'amis proches. Le manque de réactions aux derniers chapitres a plus qu'entaché ma motivation à la poursuivre malgré le fait que j'y reste toujours attaché et qu'elle m'inspire toujours. Je la mets en hiatus et je la poursuivrais peut-être s'il y a un regain d'intérêt._

 _-Pour Mendokusē, c'est toujours un projet court qui me tient à cœur et que j'entends poursuivre en temps et en heure. Il faut simplement que je me remette dans le bain de la dynamique de couple du Shikamaru/Temari. Le premier chapitre avait eu des bons retours et je suis très heureux que ça ait plu._

 _Pour ce premier chapitre d'Hokage no Tabi, j'ai vraiment voulu vous offrir un truc très complet dès le début pour vous poser la situation et que vous ayez un maximum d'éléments en tête pour la suite. Je ne voulais pas d'un chapitre premier qui ne serait qu'un prologue qui vous teaserait un chapitre deux plus riche. J'espère de tout cœur que ce premier chapitre vous plaira._

 _Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne seraient déjà pas au courant, il existe un groupe d'auteurs et lecteurs, qui se sont réunis dans l'optique de partager autour de leurs passions et activités communes que sont les fanfictions : La Ligue des Chroniqueurs._

 _Ce groupe avait pour fonction première de redonner un souffle au fandom Naruto français dont la l'activité actuelle était en grande baisse mais il se limite pas qu'à ça et d'autres auteurs de fandom nous ont rejoints. Si vous êtes intéressés par la fanfiction, si vous recherchez de l'activité, des rencontres, des nouvelles de vos auteurs préférés, des débats et le tout orienté autour de la fanfiction, vous êtes les bienvenus dans la Ligue et de nous rejoindre que ce soit sur le Facebook de La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ou sur notre serveur discord. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez moi un Message Privé.  
_

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse parcourir ce premier chapitre de Hokage no Tabi._

 _Bonne lecture !  
_ **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Nanadaime

Le geste était hésitant. Le stylo, coincé entre son index, son majeur et son pouce, surplombait la feuille sans oser ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Sa main demeurait suspendue au-dessus du document imprimé comme si elle était figée dans le temps. Un instant dans le temps, c'est exactement ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout ou il pouvait faire machine arrière même après tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour arriver devant ce document qui n'attendait que sa marque.

Il se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant, déposant son stylo à côté du document. Il ne devait avoir aucun mal à faire cela, ce geste il l'avait reproduit pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années sur toute sorte de documents. Cela faisait partie de son office. Dans la plupart des cas, il ne lui était même pas nécessaire de lire les documents. Il faisait confiance à son conseiller et à son équipe de bureaucrates pour mettre sur le papier de manière pompeuse et grossièrement compliquée toutes les mesures réfléchies au sein du Village, comme le veut la tradition administrative, et de son côté il n'avait qu'à apposer sa signature pour lui donner légitimité.

Pourtant ce document n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'avait rédigé sur son ordinateur en usant de mots simples sans grandiloquence. Il voulait aller à l'essentiel, sans entrer dans les détails. Ces derniers demeuraient encore trop obscurs même pour lui, ce qui continuait de le faire douter. Il pouvait encore se rétracter, écraser la feuille entre ses mains, reconnaitre qu'il avait tort et que sa décision n'était pas la plus adaptée pour cette situation. Sa signature sur le document marquerait la fin d'une phase de sa vie et il n'aurait jamais cru, qu'un jour, il serait confronté à ce choix. Il aurait voulu finir son office comme ses prédécesseurs : mourir au combat en protégeant les siens, son village, toujours animé par ses convictions de jeune homme. Un ultime sacrifice à la hauteur de la cause qu'il défendait. C'était ce qu'il avait cru depuis presque toujours mais avec l'âge il avait appris que rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait.

Mais son geste était hésitant. Le stylo noir lui avait semblé lourd, pesant sur son bureau qui, pour une fois, n'était pas surchargé de dossiers et de formulaires en tout genre. Il sortit de ses pensées et fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre. Il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de la chaise pour se lever et observer le village assoupi.

Le Konoha d'aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien au Konoha de son enfance. Des tours s'alignaient au-dessus des falaises encadrant le village de Konoha telle une barrière d'acier protégeant les habitations se trouvant en contre-bas. Certains édifices s'étaient littéralement greffés aux falaises, créant une liaison entre les nouvelles structures du village et l'ancien centre historique. Au sein même des anciens quartiers, certaines structures s'élevaient au-dessus de la masse de petits bâtiments pour se confronter au ciel et aux étoiles. Ce contraste entre ces immeubles modernes et les structures de bois qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit, montrait bien que l'urbanisation de Konoha suivait toujours son cours. Il savait que cette transformation du village était nécessaire suite à l'attrait que représentait Konoha. L'expansion du village était un processus sans fin et cette urbanisation précipitée était la conséquence des importants mouvements démographiques de ces dernières années. Une nostalgie l'envahissait toujours quand il pensait aux anciens bâtiments, qu'il avait autrefois connu, dorénavant rasés pour laisser place à ces nouveaux édifices.

Néanmoins, il était fier du village qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le progrès et la technologie avaient fait de Konoha une ville presque sans égale. Il entraperçut, au loin, les lumières mouvantes d'une des rames ferroviaires qui faisait le tour du village desservant les principaux quartiers d'habitation. L'arrivée de nouveaux moyens de transport avait aussi entrainé la transformation des grands axes qui avaient dû être pavés pour permettre la circulation de ces véhicules motorisés dont certains industriels se targuaient qu'ils bouleverseraient le monde à tout jamais. Cette innovation l'avait grandement intéressé mais étant donné que son utilisation ne concernait que la partie la plus aisée du village, il avait limité un maximum la transformation des voies et ce afin de préserver la circulation piétonne au sein de l'agglomération. Dans le ciel obscur du village, une forme ballonnée survolait la zone lentement. Bien au-dessus des antennes installées sur les buildings, permettant aux habitants d'utiliser la radio, le téléphone et la télévision, un dirigeable patrouillait dans un vrombissement lointain autour de Konoha.

Les lumières pullulaient aux quatre coins de la ville. Les lueurs jaunes, qui parsemaient les façades des bâtiments, étaient bien fluettes par rapport aux panneaux publicitaires et aux gigantesques enseignes qui trônaient au sommet de certains bâtiments. Des néons bleus, jaunes, rouges, verts, clignotaient et brillaient d'un rythme effréné indiquant aux noctambules les différents endroits où ils pouvaient manger, boire, s'amuser, prendre du bon temps entre amis sans penser au lendemain ou tout simplement pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. En cela, Konoha n'avait pas changé.

Ce qui demeurait immuable à Konoha restait également dans l'ombre, bien à l'abri des lumières criardes et de l'ambiance nocturne. Même s'il ne pouvait pas les apercevoir de sa fenêtre, il savait bien qu'au-dessus de l'édifice où il se trouvait, sept visages de taille monumentale étaient sculptés à même la paroi de la falaise. Ces têtes rocailleuses dominaient Konoha, tels des gardiens silencieux et inertes qui année après année veillaient toujours sur le village qu'ils avaient autrefois dirigés dans la paix et le tourment. L'éternel monument des Hokage passés était intemporel, des sentinelles de pierres à l'épreuve de l'usure qui constituaient l'héritage légué par les générations précédentes. Son visage trônait ainsi à la suite de ses prédécesseurs et tout comme les autres, il deviendrait le symbole d'une époque traversée par Konoha. Cependant que diraient les générations futures lorsqu'elles lèveraient les yeux vers son visage ? Qu'allait-il leur laisser en héritage ? Les Hokage d'antan l'auraient-ils jugé à la hauteur de la tâche ? Qu'auraient-ils fait dans sa situation ?

Toutes ces questions lui traversèrent l'esprit alors que la faible lumière de sa lampe de bureau se réverbéra sur le verre de la fenêtre lui offrant le reflet nébuleux de sa propre image. Ses yeux bleus fatigués croisèrent ceux de son double et il lui sembla rencontrer un étranger. Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage, Héros de Konoha, était déchiré de l'intérieur.

Près de seize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait accédé au poste d'Hokage. Au cours de ces seize ans, il avait connu l'émergence d'un nouveau monde shinobi transformé par le progrès et unifié par de nouvelles alliances qui devaient permettre à toutes les nations shinobis de prospérer dans la paix. Il avait vu la naissance de générations de shinobis qui coopéreraient ensemble et ce afin de protéger ce que les anciennes avaient mis tant de temps à construire. En cela, Naruto était satisfait du travail accompli. La concrétisation de cette Union entre tous les shinobis était quelque chose d'impensable il y a une trentaine d'années auparavant et pourtant, après la Quatrième Grande Guerre, le Gokage s'était efforcé de tout mettre en œuvre pour arriver à conclure des alliances sur le long terme, effacer les rancunes et préparer un avenir paisible pour les générations à venir.

Cependant, au cours de ces années au pouvoir, Naruto avait également connu de lourdes peines qui, dans le futur, viendraient ternir son œuvre en tant qu'Hokage. Malgré les efforts entrepris par les instances des cinq grands villages, la paix qu'ils avaient construite reposait sur du sable, des fondations fragiles qui menaçaient de s'effondrer et de réduire à néant cette entente historique. Des tensions étaient néanmoins apparues, des dissensions s'étaient fait entendre et des affrontements avaient éclaté. La situation avait échappé à plusieurs reprises au Gokage et les cinq leaders shinobis avaient, tant bien que mal, essayé de gérer chaque crise que le monde traversait. Mais avec le temps, Naruto avait réalisé qu'à chaque tentative de résolution d'un problème, cela en amenait d'autres qui étaient encore plus délicats à résoudre. Ces nombreuses crises avaient grandement fragilisé le pouvoir des Kage et beaucoup remettaient en cause leur légitimité et leur gestion du pouvoir. Naruto et les autres Kages avaient passé les dix dernières années à jouer un jeu dangereux d'équilibriste afin de maintenir la paix sur le continent et ce au prix de quelques sacrifices. Et encore, si cela ne se résumait qu'à cela. Une autre menace avait fait son apparition.

Certains les appelaient les « irojiro », les « peaux pâles » ou « peaux blanches ». Personne ne savait d'où ils provenaient. Momoshiki et Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki furent les premiers à apparaitre au monde shinobi. Naruto se souvenait bien de ce jour-là. Ils étaient arrivés de nulle part, en plein examen chûnin, en présence des cinq Kages sous l'œil des télévisions qui retransmettaient l'évènement aux quatre coins du monde. L'ombre de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki planait sur le monde shinobi depuis la fin de la Quatrième Guerre. Les instances des grands villages s'étaient inquiétées de cette menace dissimulée depuis des siècles et craignaient que d'autres dangers ne surviennent à l'avenir. Un homme de confiance de Naruto s'était dévoué à rechercher et à identifier cette éventuelle menace dans l'ombre et à la neutraliser au plus vite. Et celle-ci était résolument bien réelle.

Momoshiki et Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki avaient frappé sans prévenir. Ils avaient réussi à l'enlever en attaquant avec fracas le village. Sa survie, Naruto la devait à son ami de toujours, aux autres Kages et à son fils. Les deux Ōtsutsuki furent éliminés mais ils n'avaient appris rien de plus sur ces individus à la peau blanche. Tout comme Kaguya, ils étaient à la recherche des bijûs et de l'immense source de pouvoir qu'ils représentaient. Cette attaque soudaine avait obligé le Gokage à repenser sa position sur les Ōtsutsuki et à prendre de nouvelles mesures pour empêcher la survenance de nouvelles attaques. Malheureusement, pour Naruto et les autres, l'assaut des deux Ōtsutsuki n'avait été qu'un avant-gout de ce qui s'était déroulé les dix années suivantes. Sans prévenir, à différents endroits du continent, des groupes d'individus, des « peaux blanches », s'attaquaient à la population ou à des grandes villes semant la terreur et la désolation sur leur passage. Ces incursions avaient pour particularité qu'elles étaient imprévisibles : les Ōtsutsuki apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans laisser aucune trace. Le plus souvent, les shinobis arrivaient toujours trop tard, les Ōtsutsuki étant déjà évanouis dans la nature, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'occuper des morts et des blessés. Cela avait créé un profond sentiment d'insécurité au sein des différents pays, craignant à tout moment une attaque des peaux blanches.

Naruto soupira longuement, appuyant sa main sur la fenêtre sur laquelle il laissa reposer sa tête. Même après tout ce temps, ils n'avaient que trop peu d'infos sur ces mystérieux assaillants et sur leur motif. Semer le chaos semblait être leur objectif principal mais dans quel but ? Naruto avait passé trop de nuits à ruminer cette question. Cette incapacité à gérer ces incursions avaient eu pour conséquences le désaveu du Gokage auprès d'une partie de la population ce qui avait renforcé la position des factions dissidentes au sein de chaque pays du continent.

C'était le monde que Naruto laissait et il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se conclurait ainsi. Il avait mis tant d'efforts dans son travail au service de Konoha, de l'Alliance, puis de l'Union. Sa vie de famille en avait pâti. A cette simple réalisation, il eut des remords. Les sacrifices qu'il avait faits, pour le village, le monde shinobi, tout cela avait-il un sens au final ? Pendant un instant, il voulut que cela se soit déroulé autrement, que quelqu'un d'autre ait pris le titre de Nanadaime Hokage, qu'il soit demeuré un shinobi comme les autres et que la responsabilité de tous ces évènements ne pèse pas sur ses épaules. Il aurait pu voir grandir Boruto et Himawari et vivre une vraie vie de famille avec eux et Hinata.

Une étreinte lui serra le cœur. Ses idées noires ne devaient pas l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer. Il était le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchūriki de Kurama, Héros de Konoha et de l'Alliance Shinobi et Nanadaime Hokage du village de Konoha. Ses seize années au poste d'Hokage avaient été bien plus ardues qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il y avait eu des réussites et des échecs mais il n'avait pas abandonné face à l'adversité. Cela lui rappela une réplique d'un livre qu'il avait lu autrefois : « _Si c'est à la portée d'un shinobi, alors je tenterai tout pour apporter la paix aux hommes, j'y travaillerais sans relâche_ ». Ces paroles étaient dignes du galant Jiraiya. Naruto n'avait pas renié la voie de son maitre et de ses prédécesseurs. Sur leur falaise, les Hokage d'antan l'observaient surement en ce moment-même avec leurs yeux sans vie. Dissimulés par l'ombre, à la manière des shinobis, ils veillaient et veilleraient toujours sur le village. Naruto trônerait avec eux à jamais et il ferait de même. Mais il était resté bien trop longtemps à la lumière. Il devait maintenant retourner dans l'ombre.

Le Nanadaime Hokage prit une profonde inspiration et se réinstalla à son bureau. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits. Il avait beaucoup trop de paperasse à remplir et son équipe s'était mis en quatre pour l'aider à rattraper ce retard. La fatigue le tiraillait et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Dans un coin de son bureau, son sofa, maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de tous les formulaires qui l'occupaient depuis des semaines, semblait lui faire de l'œil. Naruto se reconcentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le stylo était toujours là, accolé au document qui n'attendait que sa signature. Le geste restait hésitant mais Naruto s'était décidé. Il s'attendait à en subir les conséquences quelque soit sa décision. Il avait tout fait pour Konoha et il n'allait jamais l'abandonner à son sort. C'était son nindō et malgré les années, Naruto ne l'avait pas oublié. Il saisit le stylo et inscrit sa marque sur le document avant de sortir de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'air.

* * *

La brise nocturne lui emplit les poumons et la fraicheur de la nuit lui caressa les joues. Éclairé par la lune, Naruto, adossé à la rambarde, levait les yeux vers le visage de pierre qui le représentait. Cette vision lui rappela que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'on avait sculpté son visage sur le Monument des Hokages. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts que son modèle de roche. Ses traits de pierre étaient ceux de l'époque où il était adolescent, à l'époque de la Quatrième Grande Guerre quand il avait permis à l'Alliance Shinobi de remporter sa plus grande victoire. Le sculpteur avait préféré inscrire cette face dans le roc, plus reconnaissable par certains. Il était le symbole de cette victoire arrachée au péril de la vie de chaque individu de ce monde. Si on ne se remémorait pas son œuvre en tant que Nanadaime Hokage, au moins on se souviendrait de son rôle dans la Quatrième Guerre.

Cette simple pensée attrista Naruto mais il se rappela que ses idées noires étaient la conséquence de son manque de sommeil. Dans son dos, les tumultes nocturnes dans les rues s'étaient apaisés. Il regarda sa montre : une heure du matin. Il pouvait encore rentrer chez lui. Hinata dormait surement à cette heure mais il ne voudrait pas la réveiller et il irait dormir sur le canapé dans son bureau. Il pouvait encore avoir une nuit convenable. Il avait besoin de repos pour affronter ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il restait là, sur le toit du manoir du Hokage à regarder le monument de pierre. A la gauche de son effigie, bientôt une huitième tête prendrait place.

-Ah, alors c'est là que tu te cachais ?

La voix émergea du passage qui menait au sommet du manoir et Naruto ne fut pas étonné de voir Shikamaru Nara avancer d'un pas assuré vers lui.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, dit simplement le blond.

Avant de lui répondre, le Nara sortit une cigarette, la porte à ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un briquet.

-J'ai vu que tu l'avais signé. Alors c'est fait.

-Oui, il est dorénavant trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Tu as passé les derniers jours à tout faire pour convaincre le Conseil en disant que c'était la bonne décision, reprit Shikamaru en expirant une légère fumée sombre. Je te voyais mal changer d'avis.

-Et pourtant, si tu savais à quel point, j'ai eu du mal à signer ce foutu papier, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana le Nara, la cigarette entre ses dents.

Shikamaru s'appuya sur la rambarde aux côtés de Naruto. Les deux amis restèrent longuement silencieux à observer le monument des Hokage et le ciel étoilé qui se trouvait au-delà. Le Nanadaime et son plus fidèle conseiller ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls au calme depuis des années. L'épuisement se lisait sur leurs visages. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le manoir du Hokage, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour trier, classer, archiver, rédiger toute forme de document, formulaire, circulaire, décret édicté sous la gouvernance du Nanadaime Hokage, et enfin, après tout ce temps, ils voyaient le bout du tunnel. Tout avait été minutieusement préparé pour la transition avec le prochain Hokage. Beaucoup d'affaires demeuraient en suspens et Naruto voulait faciliter un maximum l'arrivée au pouvoir de son successeur. Ils avaient sacrifié leur sommeil mais cela avait été fait en bonne et due forme. Shikamaru serait dans son droit pour réprimander Naruto pour ce retard accumulé dans son enfer administratif et pour sa décision totalement impromptue. Mais l'Uzumaki savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ce compagnon de galère depuis toujours.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours contre cette idée, Souffla Shikamaru le regard dans le vide.

-Tu es le plus intelligent de nous deux, fit Naruto d'un ton calme. Tu as toujours été la voix de ma raison et je t'ai écouté à chaque conseil que tu me prodiguais parce que tu savais toujours quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre, pour le village. Ta vision est bien plus large que la mienne. Mais cette fois-ci, je me dois de ne pas t'écouter et de choisir une autre voie.

-Konoha n'a pas besoin d'un nouvel Hokage. Le village a besoin de stabilité, surtout dans ce contexte. Enfin… le Conseil te l'a déjà répété des dizaines de fois et pourtant tu t'es obstiné. Tu connais les raisons de son désaccord.

-Et toi, tu connais les raisons qui m'ont motivé à prendre cette décision, reprit Naruto en se tournant vers son ami.

Shikamaru soutint le regard de l'Uzumaki avec un air de défi. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il avait signé le document de démission. Il pouvait peut-être encore le convaincre de tout arrêter et de revenir sur sa position. Mais les yeux azur de Naruto ne défaillirent pas devant l'insistance du Nara. Il avait déjà pris sa décision et il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

-Ce départ est tout sauf opportun, répliqua le Nara en tournant le dos au Monument des Hokages. De plus, elle est bien trop jeune…

-Elle est jeune, admit Naruto en s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour faire face au village, mais elle est bien plus expérimentée que moi à son âge. Plus pragmatique, plus subtile, plus intelligente et tout aussi compétente. Elle s'est préparée à cela depuis l'Académie, et je l'ai préparée à cela.

-Mais pas maintenant. Dans quelques années, mais pas maintenant…

-Elle faisait partie des meilleurs candidats au poste, dit sobrement Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui elle est le seul choix possible.

Shikamaru souffla ce qui restait de fumée noire dans ces poumons et écrasa sa cigarette sur le montant métallique sur lequel il s'appuyait. Naruto et son conseiller restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Au cours de sa gouvernance, ils avaient partagé les victoires et les défaites. La réussite de l'un était la réussite de l'autre tandis qu'ils se partageaient la responsabilité des échecs.

Ces années avaient été difficiles pour les deux hommes. Shikamaru s'était illustré comme un pilier du village, un soutien sur lequel Naruto pouvait continuellement compter. Là où Naruto manquait de patience et de cohérence, Shikamaru compensait avec une attitude calme et posée. Naruto aimait à penser que l'adulte qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui devait beaucoup à Shikamaru et qu'il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur conseiller, ainsi qu'un meilleur ami dans ces épreuves difficiles.

A ses yeux, Shikamaru, aurait fait un bon Hokage, même si ce dernier lui aurait surement assuré le contraire. Il s'était résolu à devenir le conseiller de Naruto bien avant que celui-ci n'accède au poste. A cette époque, ils avaient dû s'entraider afin que Naruto puisse être à la hauteur de la tâche. Au-delà de la puissance qui était essentielle à la charge d'Hokage, il ne fallait pas négliger sa capacité à manier la diplomatie et à maitriser les différents acteurs politiques du village. Et en cela, Shikamaru Nara s'était montré comme un atout de choix pour le jeune Hokage qu'il était. Tsunade et Kakashi, ses prédécesseurs, l'avaient bien formé. Hinata et Sakura l'avaient aussi bien aidé dans son éducation de futur leader du village caché de la Feuille. Sans eux, il ne serait jamais devenu le Nanadaime Hokage qu'il était aujourd'hui. En pensant qu'il venait de faire une croix sur cet aspect de sa vie, pour lequel il s'était battu depuis toujours, il eut un pincement au cœur.

Naruto soupira longuement, et se frotta les yeux. Ses yeux étaient-ils devenus humides ? Il balaya sa d'un revers de la manche sous le regard compatissant de Shikamaru qui lança ce qui restait de sa cigarette dans le vide.

-Gamin, tu n'arrêtais pas de nous rabâcher que tu allais devenir Hokage, dit-il. Et aujourd'hui, tu démissionnes de ton propre gré. Je pensais que ce serait moi qui démissionnerai en premier et finalement …

-Je me souviens aussi d'un gamin qui voulait mener une vie de shinobi simple, avoir une femme, une famille et passer ses journées à observer les nuages, allongé dans l'herbe, ricana Naruto.

Shikamaru répondit au blond par un rictus amusé :

-Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on l'espère …

-Et comme toujours, tu as raison, fit Naruto le regard plongé sur Konoha à moitié endormi.

Le Konoha qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus le Konoha qu'il avait connu. Etait-il le Konoha qu'il désirait construire ? En partie. Il ne renierait jamais le travail accompli au cours de ces années. Ils avaient fait ce qui leur semblait bon et juste pour le village et pour ses habitants et aujourd'hui alors que des critiques les ciblaient pour leur gestion et la politique menée au sein du village, ils ne pouvaient que rester fidèles à la voie qu'ils avaient tracée depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

-Tu as raison également lorsque tu dis que le moment de mon départ est tout sauf opportun…, commença Naruto d'une voix presque solennelle.

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers son ami, intrigué. Le blond n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

-Elle est jeune et je suis obligé de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions sans aucune préparation. Les défis qu'elle va affronter ne sont pas comparables avec les défis auxquels nous avons été confrontés à nos débuts.

Shikamaru acquiesça aux paroles pleines de sens de Naruto dont les yeux azur se posèrent sur le Nara.

-Elle aura besoin d'aide. De toute l'aide nécessaire.

-Et cette aide, ce serait moi, c'est bien ça ? répliqua sec Shikamaru.

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Cette possibilité avait déjà traversé l'esprit du brun avant même que Naruto ne puisse clairement la suggérer.

-Durant toutes ces années, j'ai pu me reposer sur toi, déclara Naruto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et tu as été inébranlable malgré toutes les difficultés qu'on a pu affronter. Le village ne saura jamais à quel point il est redevable à Shikamaru Nara. Je te suis à jamais redevable pour ce que tu as fait.

Shikamaru souffla du nez et se frotta la barbe en baissant la tête.

-Tu sais bien que je suis marié, Naruto.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire auquel se joignit celui de Shikamaru. Des rires nerveux probablement dû en partie à la fatigue qu'ils avaient emmagasinée depuis ces derniers jours. Une tension qui n'attendait qu'à être relâché une fois qu'ils seraient tombés dans les bras de Morphée. Malgré ces quelques secondes d'euphorie, ils reprirent peu à peu leur sérieux et Naruto poursuivit :

-J'aimerais que tu restes au poste de conseiller pour la guider et la soutenir dans toutes les épreuves auxquelles elle sera confrontée. Personne ne lui donnera de répit. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera pour lui laisser le village dans ce contexte avec de telles situations à gérer. Sois son plus précieux allié, comme tu l'as été pour moi.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas immédiatement et préféra sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en sortit une avant de la porter à sa bouche pour l'allumer avec un briquet. Il prit une longue bouffée et expira calmement.

- _Mendokusē_ , tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein ? soupira-t-il.

Naruto sourit à la lassitude de son ami et reporta son attention sur le village qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés pour le village et surtout pour eux. Rien n'était encore terminé et tout était à faire pour préparer la transition. La fatigue tirailla à nouveau l'Uzumaki qui y répondit par un profond et bruyant bâillement.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi pour dormir, souffla Naruto. Sinon je vais m'écouler….

* * *

 _Dix jours auparavant _

Lentement, Naruto monta les escaliers le menant à son bureau d'Hokage. La journée s'éternisait et le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps. Il détestait les réunions à rallonge, où les débats s'étiraient au fil des différents arguments échangés par les intervenants, qui se terminaient irrémédiablement sur une impasse ce qui laissait un gout amer au Nanadaime Hokage qui jouait bien trop souvent le rôle de médiateur dans ce genre de situation.

Il longea le couloir circulaire, aux parois de bois vernis et aux lampes faiblement éclairées, qui faisait le tour de l'étage, passant devant les différents bureaux où travaillaient les membres de son cabinet. De jour, ce couloir était plein d'agitation et de vie. Shikamaru avait augmenté les effectifs du manoir du Hokage créant une véritable hiérarchie entre les différents bureaux, associés à divers secteurs d'activité du village. Le boom démographique et technologique du village au cours de ces dernières années avaient obligé le système administratif à s'adapter. Le Nara avait placé Udon à la direction de tous ces bureaux. Ce dernier n'avait jamais brillé en tant que shinobi, contrairement aux autres membres de son équipe, cependant il était un excellent administrateur, faisait preuve de rigueur dans son travail et ne rechignait pas à la tâche. C'était un gestionnaire zélé et consciencieux qui n'avait jamais déçu Shikamaru ou Naruto durant ces années de services. En y repensant, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que ce morveux d'Udon pourrait un jour devenir l'une des personnes les plus importantes du village, responsable d'une gargantuesque machine administrative. L'Uzumaki se frotta les yeux et un rictus amusé se dessina sur son visage. C'était un sale morveux, lui aussi, et pourtant il était devenu Hokage.

Naruto arriva justement devant la porte du bureau d'Udon. Aucune lumière ne passait au travers de la vitre qui surmontait la porte de bois où était inscrit le nom du propriétaire du bureau. Il était probablement parti et cela indiqua à Naruto qu'il devait être tard. D'habitude, même l'Uzumaki rentrait chez lui avant Udon. Quelques pas le menèrent directement au bureau de Shikamaru d'où émanait de la lumière. Tout comme le Hokage, le Nara ne chômait pas mais il évitait de rester trop tard au travail car il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de sa compagne. Pourtant, Naruto savait que Temari ne reviendrait pas à Konoha avant longtemps et ainsi personne n'attendait Shikamaru chez lui alors il pouvait tout aussi bien se focaliser totalement sur son travail. L'Uzumaki pensa à Hinata qui était probablement endormie depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant. Il préféra poursuivre son chemin en direction de son bureau.

Au seuil de la porte de son bureau, il bailla longuement sans pour autant que sa bouche n'émette de son. Le sommeil l'appelait et son esprit embrumé par la fatigue ne pourrait rien offrir de bon s'il tentait de se remettre au travail. Il pourrait créer un clone pour faire le travail à sa place, tandis qu'il renterait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil auprès de sa femme, mais même ses clones avaient leurs propres limites. Cette méthode s'était révélée insatisfaisante et peu productive surtout lorsque ses clones s'évaporaient ou s'endormaient en plein milieu de leurs tâches et que le Naruto original devait réparer leurs erreurs le lendemain.

Non, il récupèrerait simplement ses affaires et rentrerait chez lui, tout en évitant de s'assoir sur le sofa de son bureau, de peur de s'endormir immédiatement. Un café l'aiderait surement à tenir le coup, le temps de retourner chez lui. Il pivota devant la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de pause de l'étage inférieur. Son pas trainant le mena devant la machine à café intercalée entre deux distributeurs de chips, de friandises et boissons dont les néons pâles étaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir quelques pièces. Quelques secondes de vrombissement de la machine plus tard, il récupéra son gobelet et s'échappa de la pièce en sirotant le liquide amer et brulant.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il termina ce qui restait dans son gobelet. Une légère chaleur traversa son corps, de son ventre, à sa tête, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le café était son plus fidèle compagnon d'armes lors de ses nombreuses séances de travail nocturnes. Naruto avait développé une certaine affection avec cette boisson, allant parfois jusqu'à s'interroger sur une certaine dépendance envers celle-ci. Hinata lui rappelait très souvent qu'il en prenait beaucoup, cela poussait Naruto à diminuer sa consommation mais, inévitablement, cela ne durait qu'un temps. Pour ce soir, cela ne ferait pas disparaitre la fatigue mais au moins il pourrait rester suffisamment éveillé pour prendre la route de la maison.

Il poussa la porte et jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle adjacente à meuble non loin, où celui-ci rejoignit ses camarades tombés au combat en un amas de plastique blanc. Naruto leva les yeux vers son bureau et fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un y était déjà installé.

-Tu en as mis du temps…

Le ton était sévère et terriblement familier pour Naruto. Ce dernier soupira dans un rictus alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers celui qui était installé dans le fauteuil du Hokage. Naruto n'avait aucune raison de craindre cet intrus. Adossé contre un mur, se trouvait un katana dans son fourreau appartenant assurément à cet individu portant un manteau sombre dont les longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur l'œil gauche. Naruto répondit à la pique avec un soupir puis un sourire amusé alors que l'œil droit de Sasuke Uchiha ne le quittait pas.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu renterais au village si tôt, fit le Hokage en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

-J'ai mes raisons, répliqua calmement l'Uchiha.

La partie visible du visage de Sasuke demeurait imperturbable. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue qui l'envahissait ou pas mais il lui semblait que des cernes s'étaient creusés sous l'œil de l'Uchiha. A constamment vivre sur la route, ses nuits devaient être de la même qualité que celles de l'Uzumaki.

-Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Mais serait-il possible de les entendre demain ? Je suis épuisé …

-Et pourtant, il va falloir que tu les entendes dès ce soir, répondit sérieusement Sasuke.

Le ton sévère de Sasuke commençait à intriguer le Nanadaime alors que le goût amer de son café s'estompait peu à peu au creux de sa gorge.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Naruto prit place sur un siège de l'autre coté de son bureau ce qui lui parut très étrange de se retrouver face au fauteuil sur lequel il passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées. Cela le mit à la même hauteur que Sasuke dont la mine demeurait toujours figée en une moue autoritaire.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il concerné.

-Te souviens-tu de l'opération que nous avons mise en place il y a presque un mois avec le Kazekage et le Raikage ?

-L'opération « Extinction » ? Oui je m'en souviens.

Ce plan de coopération entre Kumo, Suna et Konoha constituait en une action coordonnée des trois villages contre plusieurs cellules armées dissidentes situées sur leur territoire. Ces groupes menaient de nombreuses actions criminelles contre les villages cachés par le biais d'agents qui commettaient des rapts contre rançons, de sabotages et d'assassinats pour les cas les plus graves. Le Hokage, le Kazekage et le Raikage décidèrent de mettre fin à leurs affaires en les frappant simultanément. Les villages suspectaient que ces groupes dissidents s'apportaient mutuellement du soutien dans leur lutte contre les forces des villages et qu'ils étaient également en relation avec des hauts membres de la pègre pour participer à leurs activités criminelles et ainsi financer leurs actions. Les shinobis voulaient mettre fin à tout ceci une bonne fois pour toutes et par la suite un long travail d'enquête et de surveillance fut mise en place pour identifier les différentes cellules au sein des pays concernés. Un travail auquel Sasuke avait activement participé grâce à son réseau d'informateurs.

-L'opération devait avoir lieu demain soir.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis la planification de l'opération.

-Tu l'avais oublié ? demanda Sasuke devant la mine surprise de Naruto.

-Oui… avoua Naruto. Continue.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent tandis qu'il prit une profonde inspiration qui reflétait un certain désagrément.

-Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que cette opération s'est soldée par un échec total.

Naruto ne préféra pas relever cette information. L'attitude de son ami lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas partager de bonnes nouvelles et Sasuke poursuivit :

-Nous avons continué de surveiller les différentes cellules en redoublant de discrétion et en gardant une communication constante entre les forces d'intervention comme cela avait été programmé. Mais depuis ces derniers jours, nous n'avions constaté aucune activité autour des lieux que nous guettions. Pourtant, rien ne bougeait que ce soit du côté de Kumo, de Suna ou de Konoha. Nous avons suspecté le pire.

Naruto commençait à entrevoir ce qui s'était passé.

-J'ai décidé que nous devions de lancer les assauts des cellules au plus vite, fit Sasuke en s'enfonçant dans le siège du Hokage. Sans attendre la date prévue.

-Et ? Coupa Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Ils étaient tous partis, évaporés, ne laissant rien derrière eux sauf des meubles et des breloques. Chaque cellule surveillée volatilisée et leurs membres identifiés introuvables. Les ordinateurs et les serveurs ont été vidés et sabotés, il n'y a rien à en tirer.

Naruto prit sa tête dans sa main et soupira longuement.

-Ils savaient et ils se sont passés le mot.

Sasuke acquiesça alors qu'il saisit le téléphone portable qui se trouvait sur le bureau du Hokage.

-Tu as toujours dit que le progrès était bénéfique, déclara l'Uchiha. Mais aujourd'hui ces réseaux de communication ne sont plus sûrs. Il existe un revers de la médaille à ces nouvelles technologies.

Le Nanadaime soupira à nouveau. Il aurait préféré éviter que Sasuke ne ressorte pas ses arguments vieux jeu, surtout à ce moment précis. Cette opération était capitale et son échec cuisant mettait Konoha, Suna et Kumo dans une position délicate. Si la presse l'apprenait, les Kages dégusteraient et leurs opposant leur riraient au nez.

-Cet échec nous aura appris une chose, reprit Sasuke voyant que Naruto ruminait en silence cette défaite. Ces cellules travaillent bel et bien ensemble. Cette menace est bien réelle et on ne doit pas la sous-estimer sinon nous risquons d'avoir un nouveau Kaen sur les bras.

Naruto se frotta le menton, plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'un profond sentiment d'amertume l'envahissait. Son estomac se noua et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Cette peine ne le quitterait malheureusement jamais et ses regrets le tourmentaient jusque dans ses plus sombres rêves. Il releva les yeux vers son ami pour affronter son regard.

-C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour l'en empêcher.

Malgré la détermination dont faisait preuve le Hokage, Sasuke se renfrogna ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Naruto.

-Il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Oui, répondit Sasuke. J'ai également observé des choses étranges.

-C'est … c'est-à-dire ? fit le blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Sasuke se gratta le front, visiblement gêné, et resta silencieux quelques instants alors que Naruto restait pendu à ses lèvres.

-Vois-tu, grâce à mon Rinnegan, il m'est possible de voyager vers certains espaces, certaines dimensions en créant une rupture, un portail grâce à son pouvoir.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ? répliqua Naruto avec un rictus.

La bouche de Sasuke se tordit en une grimace ce qui amusa légèrement Naruto. Les capacités du Rinnegan de l'Uchiha, hérités par le don inespéré du Rikudô Sennin au temps de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, allaient bien au-delà de la perception des simples shinobis. Son potentiel semblait illimité et Sasuke pensait qu'il n'avait pas vu toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il s'était pourtant juré d'user de ce don pour aider et protéger le monde shinobi et c'était ce qu'il avait fait depuis la fin de la guerre et bien souvent au détriment de sa famille. En cela, Naruto et Sasuke avaient tous deux sacrifié la même chose et ce pour un but commun.

-Passer d'une dimension à une autre n'est pas une chose aisée, reprit Sasuke avec sérieux. Cela consomme une grande partie du chakra de l'utilisateur et du pouvoir de la pupille. Et surtout cela laisse des traces. Des traces invisibles à l'œil nu mais pas pour un utilisateur de dōjutsu. Lorsqu'on ouvre une porte vers un autre univers, on brise le mur qui sépare notre univers de l'autre et cela laisse des fragments, des brisures de chaque côté. Des stigmates qui peuvent encore être vus bien longtemps après l'ouverture de ces portails.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Naruto, répondit l'Uchiha en reposant le portable du blond sur le bureau. J'ai aussi beaucoup voyagé à travers ces dimensions à la recherche d'indices sur Kaguya et les siens. Sans succès. Mais j'ai pu constater que la création de ces passages laissait des traces et j'ai découvert que je ne suis pas le seul à créer de telles passerelles…

Naruto ne décrochait pas Sasuke du regard, maintenant que celui-ci avait capté sa totale attention.

-Tu veux dire que …

-Oui, répondit Sasuke. Les stigmates, les fragments qui séparent les univers. Depuis des mois, mes yeux en voient dans des endroits reculés, loin des villages et des villes, dans des endroits à l'abri des regards et je n'ai ouvert aucun portail dans ces endroits.

-Nos suspicions semblent fondées alors, rétorqua Naruto. C'est ainsi que les Otsutsuki apparaissent et disparaissent sous notre nez.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Malgré tous mes voyages dans ces univers au notre, je n'ai pu en être sûr. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ces ouvertures de passerelles ne présagent rien de bon et que nous pourrions subir une attaque plus tôt que nous le croyions et à une plus grande ampleur.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de s'enfoncer dans son siège et de croiser les bras. Cela faisait pas mal de sales nouvelles à encaisser. La journée n'avait pas été assez mauvaise pour lui. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient à moitié endormis alors qu'il discutait avec son ami. Il ferma les yeux en rassemblant toutes les informations que Sasuke venait de lui partager. La menace des Ōtsutsuki planait au-dessus du monde shinobi depuis bien trop longtemps. Le Gokage essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la parade à cette menace fantôme mais, même avec les capacités hors-normes de Sasuke Uchiha, aucune solution n'était trouvée. Cette épée de Damoclès pesait lourdement sur les chefs des Cinq Villages et ils étaient nombreux à leur reprocher leur incapacité à endiguer cette menace.

-Il va falloir que je prenne des mesures, fit Naruto en se levant tout en essayant de réprimer un profond bâillement. J'enverrais des messages aux autres Kages et nous organiserons surement une réunion de crise.

Il se frotta les yeux et malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant que son bâillement survint et il ne put lui résister.

-La… la … la nuit porte conseil. Conclut-il après sa longue inspiration. J'aurais l'esprit plus clair après avoir dormi. Merci d'être revenu à Konoha pour me rapporter ça. Tu aurais pu appeler, ça aurait été plus simple…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenu Naruto.

Le ton de l'Uchiha était toujours sévère et le Nanadaime sut que cette mauvaise journée n'était pas encore terminée. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le blond tandis qu'il posa sur la table un dossier qui contenait plusieurs documents et des photos qui dépassaient de l'ouverture. Naruto se rapprocha du bureau et ouvrit le dossier.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur l'opération « Extinction », commença l'Uchiha. Une équipe de Suna a réussi à interpeller un membre d'une cellule. Il s'apprêtait à purger l'ordinateur et la base de données de leur repaire quand Kankurō et son équipe sont intervenus. C'était inespéré mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour retrouver les autres cellules.

Naruto parcourut les différents documents qui constituaient le dossier. Il y avait de photos de l'endroit surveillé par l'équipe de Suna - un vieil entrepôt situé dans une zone industrielle en bordure du Pays du Vent – ainsi que l'intérieur comme ils l'avaient découvert. Des clichés de containers, entassés les uns sur les autres, ainsi que des vieux ustensiles de sidérurgie, des casiers vides et des outils à même le sol. Et sur un cliché, un ordinateur de taille imposante, collé à des caissons contenant les serveurs informatiques, était encadré par deux jōnins de Suna dont les visages étaient cachés par des cagoules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé dans les bases de données ?

-Des plans d'infrastructures des différents villages, les commissariats, des bâtiments administratifs ou de grands édifices. Mais rien qui permettrait de les lier à la préparation d'une éventuelle attaque dans le futur. On retrouve toujours le même Bingo Book Noir qui se transmet au sein de la pègre. Et nous y sommes toujours en tête de liste…

Cela n'étonna pas le Hokage. Leurs têtes valaient cher et cela avait été motivé par leurs actions communes contre la pègre du continent. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues des affaires des caïds leur avait valu ces primes : 100 000 000 ryōs, mort ou vif. On les présentait comme les personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde grâce à leurs exploits lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Cela expliquait l'importante somme qui avait été placé sur leurs têtes comme une provocation à leur encontre. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à retrouver qui était à l'origine de ces primes, les tentatives pour récupérer ces primes restaient marginales au fil des années. Naruto n'avait jamais eu aucun soucis. Quant à Sasuke, au cours de ces voyages, il avait eu affaire à quelques rigolos avides d'argent mais il avait fait en sorte que ces mêmes rigolos puissent raconter à tous ceux qu'ils croiseraient à l'avenir que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'espérer toucher sa prime.

-Mais il y a eu de nouveaux ajouts…

Alors que Naruto fouillait dans le dossier, il remarqua que Sasuke sortit une feuille pliée de son manteau et la posa sur le dossier afin que le Hokage puisse en voir la totalité. Le cœur du blond se souleva dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut la photo accolée à la prime. C'était une photo prise sur le fait, pas un cliché administratif ou bien un cliché propre où on l'on pose. C'était une photo prise à la volée. On distinguait une jeune fille qui regardait par-dessus son épaule alors qu'autour d'elle on apercevait des silhouettes anonymes. Elle était au centre et son regard se portait à l'extérieur du cadre. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets légèrement bleutés lui arrivaient au cou et des mèches lui encadraient le visage, tout comme deux légères marques sur chacune de ses joues. Sa bouche était figée en une moue coincée entre la peur et la surprise, il était impossible de le déterminer à la simple vue du cliché. Naruto n'arrivait plus à se détacher de la prime alors qu'un frisson parcourut son échine pour se propager à tous ses membres. Il cherchait le regard de cette jeune fille dont les yeux bleus azur étaient identiques aux siens.

-Je ne sais pas dans quelles affaires ta fille a trainés mais ils en ont après elles…

La prime disait 40 000 000 ryōs pour la capturer vivante. Naruto vit les parois du bureau tourner autour de lui tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et que la voix de Sasuke lui parut soudainement lointaine :

-Où est-elle Naruto ?

Elle était là dans ce bureau, il y a quelques mois encore. Il était sur son siège et elle était face à lui. Il l'avait laissé partir dans cette très longue mission de repérage comme elle lui avait demandé. Cela lui semblait si loin et pourtant tout lui revenait maintenant clairement à l'esprit en même temps que le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux plaintifs et pourtant déterminés.

- _Laisse-moi t'aider, Papa. Tu n'as pas à gérer ça tout seul …_

* * *

-Je vous remercie d'être venu. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, s'il vous plait. Installez-vous nous allons commencer.

La voix de Shikamaru était clairvoyante et posée. Même amplifiée par le micro, son aisance et son éloquence captivaient l'attention. En faire le porte-parole de du Hokage avait été indéniablement la meilleure des idées. En tant que conseiller personnel, il connaissait tous les dossiers qui étaient soumis au bureau du chef suprême de Konoha, il faisait partie intégrante de la structure administrative du village et il était un fin diplomate. Il savait comment utiliser les bons mots, comment user des formules adaptées et comment abuser de la rhétorique. Et surtout il savait ce qu'il fallait dire et ce qui ne fallait pas dire. C'était un talent que ne possédait pas Naruto.

Pourtant, dissimulé derrière les coulisses, il devait se préparer à intervenir devant la presse et les caméras de télévision. Ce n'était pas une première fois, il était rompu à l'exercice depuis toutes ces années mais il craignait leurs réactions vis-à-vis de ce qu'il allait leur annoncer. La presse n'avait pas été tendre avec lui ces derniers temps et il craignait qu'après cette conférence de presse il ne puisse plus jamais sortir de chez lui sans être harcelé par les photographes et les journalistes. Ce serait surement le cas pour les jours qui allaient suivre, il ne voulait pas imposer ça à Hinata pendant trop longtemps.

-Le Nanadaime Hokage va maintenant s'adresser à vous, expliqua Shikamaru. Sachez qu'il s'agira d'une simple déclaration et qu'il ne répondra à aucune question. Je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps alors je vais m'éclipser et lui laisser la place.

Naruto entraperçut Shikamaru qui l'invita du regard à le rejoindre devant le pupitre. Un brouhaha s'était déclenché à la fin de l'annonce du Nara et Naruto ne perdit pas un instant pour sortir de l'ombre de la paroi qui le dissimulait aux regards de tous. Il fit attention à son pas pour qu'il apparaisse détendu et assuré devant la presse dont les flashs des appareils photos le bombardaient depuis son entrée sur la petite scène des conférences de presse.

Plus d'une centaine de personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour cette occasion dans la salle. Un parterre de journalistes venant des quatre coins du continent qui étaient habitués à de telles séances de questions/réponses avec le porte-parole du Hokage. Cependant aujourd'hui ils avaient droit à un tout autre spectacle.

Naruto s'arrêta devant le pupitre tandis que Shikamaru lui laissa le devant de la scène et recula pour mieux s'éloigner du cadre que devaient avoir les caméras de télévision. Seul le Hokage devait captiver l'attention des téléspectateurs. Au fond de la salle, Naruto vit la douzaine d'équipes de télévision qui orientaient leurs appareils vers lui comme un prédateur vers une proie. Le Hokage adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à l'assistance pour appeler au calme tandis que les flashs crépitaient. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les appareils photos ne se taisent et que les journalistes ne cessent de murmurer entre eux.

-Bonjour à tous ! Mes chers concitoyens de Konoha, partenaires de l'Union et camarades shinobis. Je m'adresse à vous, aujourd'hui, car j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Je me devais de vous l'annoncer en personne comme l'incombe ma responsabilité de Hokage du village caché de Konoha. Je voulais également appuyer sur le fait que cette décision est le fruit d'une longue réflexion.

Il voulait être direct. Pas de tournures complexes, pas de sous-entendus, il avait toujours essayé d'être sincère au cours de sa charge de Hokage et il voulait la terminer de la même manière. C'était l'instant clef et il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le dire plus clairement.

-J'ai pris la décision, avec l'aval du Conseil, de me retirer du poste de Hokage.

Cela fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ce qui suivit, il l'avait envisagé depuis longtemps. A l'unisson, comme un essaim de nuisibles, les flashes des appareils reprirent sans oublier aucun angle de l'Uzumaki tandis que les journalistes présents, après quelques secondes d'étonnement, se lancèrent dans un concert burlesque d'interpellations et de questions à l'attention du Nanadaime qui essaya tant bien que mal de ramener le calme.

-Silence ! Du silence ! Asseyez-vous ! S'il vous plait !

Une fois le calme revenu, Naruto songea qu'à cet instant, qu'en ce moment même, l'information de sa démission était retransmise à toutes les stations de télévisions, de radios, et aux journaux du monde entier. En un battement de cils, l'histoire avait été écrite et les gens de Konoha et des autres pays allumeraient leur poste pour entendre ou voir la nouvelle. Par-delà les caméras, dont les objectifs le fixaient de manière obséquieuse et froide, des millions de téléspectateurs l'observaient.

-Ce retrait a été rendu officiel dans la soirée d'hier. J'ai remis ma démission au Conseil et ce dernier en a pris acte. Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, dit-il calmement. Je comprends que cette démarche survient à un moment peu opportun alors que la prochaine réunion du Gokage est imminente. Cependant nos équipes ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que le village soit prêt à accueillir ce rassemblement et celui-ci ne souffrira pas de mon départ, je me suis engagé personnellement à ce que la transition avec mon successeur se déroule le plus efficacement possible.

Le successeur, la question leur brulait les lèvres à tous. Qui deviendrait le Hachidaime Hokage ? Chacun avait son pronostic pour savoir qui prendrait sa suite mais ils attendraient patiemment jusqu'à la fin. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, il devait poursuivre :

-Cependant, ce départ n'est pas un désaveu de la politique que j'ai mené. Je n'ai pas de regrets. Au cours de ces quinze années, j'ai toujours agi pour les intérêts du village et de ses concitoyens. Konoha a bénéficié d'un essor économique et technologique sans équivalent. Cela a permis au village d'entrer dans une ère de paix, de modernité et de progrès ce qui était inenvisageable, il y a près de vingt ans. La médecine et les sciences ont évolué et ce grâce à nos plus grands esprits civils et shinobis. Des maladies autrefois incurables peuvent dorénavant être guéries et des individus brisés peuvent à nouveau envisager une vie normale grâce aux avancées scientifiques majeures. Les innovations technologiques ont pris place dans nos foyers et dans nos vies tandis que les nouveaux moyens de communication nous ont rapprochés, sans lesquels je ne pourrais m'adresser à vous, aujourd'hui. Mon bureau et moi avons mis tout en œuvre afin que ce progrès soit accessible au plus grand nombre de concitoyens de Konoha notamment en construisant des antennes relais de communication. Nous avons construit des cliniques et des hôpitaux dans les quartiers où cela était nécessaire. Nous avons amélioré les logements et la qualité de vie des citoyens de Konoha tout en continuant de nous étendre en périphérie du village. Je repense au village de mon enfance, et aujourd'hui, je constate avec fierté le chemin que nous avons parcouru.

Naruto balaya lentement du regard les journalistes qui levaient les yeux vers lui. L'impatience dégoulinait du visage de certains tandis que d'autres restaient accrochés à ses lèvres. Il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux tapotait frénétiquement son stylo contre sa cuisse tandis qu'une autre journaliste écrivait de manière précipitée sur son téléphone, surement pour propager la nouvelle et un maximum d'informations à sa rédaction.

-Le Konoha d'aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec le Konoha d'antan, reprit le blond. Cependant, une certitude demeure. Konoha continue et continuera à former d'excellents shinobis. J'ai toujours apporté un soin particulier à la formation des jeunes ninjas et c'est ce qui a motivé mon souhait de voir Konoha se doter d'une seconde Académie. Et ce afin de permettre aux jeunes enfants de découvrir les arts ninjas, d'acquérir des connaissances sur le ninjutsu afin de permettre à tous de savoir vers quelle voie ils souhaitent s'orienter à la sortie de ces écoles. Nous avons toujours mis l'accent sur le fait que chaque individu, shinobi ou civil, peut contribuer au bien-être et à la prospérité de Konoha. Nos j _ō_ nins et nos ch _ū_ nins forment, avec la même rigueur et le même professionnalisme, nos enfants qu'ils décident de devenir shinobi, médecin, ingénieur ou bien commerçant. Les méthodes d'éducation de ces jeunes ninjas n'ont quasiment pas changé depuis la création du village et c'est cette formation continue qui permet à nos shinobis de briller par leur compétence et leur expertise lors des missions. En ces temps où la coopération a remplacé la défiance entre les villages shinobis, nous avons toujours considéré que l'éducation des enfants demeurait primordiale quel que soit la voie qu'ils souhaitent emprunter dans le futur.

Konoha ne manquait pas d'effectifs. La fin de la Quatrième Guerre avait créé un manque mais au fil des années, les nouvelles générations avaient comblé ce vide au sein des forces de Konoha. Malgré la paix qui perdurait, Naruto et son Conseil s'étaient entendus sur le fait que l'éducation des jeunes shinobis ne devait pas en souffrir. Le Nanadaime était conscient qu'une obscure menace planait sur eux et il voulait que Konoha soit en mesure de l'affronter lorsque celle-ci surviendrait. Ses détracteurs au sein du village lui reprochaient cependant que les nouvelles générations de shinobi n'étaient pas à la hauteur des précédentes, qu'ils s'agissaient d'enfants trop douillets incapables de subir les mêmes épreuves que leurs aïeux. A l'extérieur de Konoha, d'autres accusaient Naruto et son administration d'augmenter délibérément la force de frappe du village afin de supplanter celle des autres nations. Naruto avait tout simplement répondu qu'il souhaitait offrir la même opportunité à toutes les personnes désirant devenir shinobis et que l'Union Shinobi, contrairement à Konoha, avait besoin de sa propre force de protection et d'intervention. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir défendre cette nouvelle institution qui s'étendait maintenant sur une grande partie de la péninsule shinobi.

-Nos enfants ont grandi dans un monde bien différent du nôtre. Le monde de tensions et de conflits entre les ninjas que nos parents ont connus s'est peu à peu effacé au profit d'une entente et d'une coordination entre les shinobis. Ce qui n'était qu'une Alliance, à l'orée de la Quatrième Guerre, s'est pérennisée en une Union, près de dix ans plus tard. Mon prédécesseur avait posé les premières pierres de ce projet commun aux Cinq Villages et au fil des années, j'ai œuvré pour que cette idée, novatrice et salvatrice, puisse se concrétiser. Il s'agissait alors de préserver les générations futures de la guerre qui, à maintes reprises, a meurtri ce monde et ses habitants. De faire table rase des rancunes du passé pour se tourner vers un avenir commun où les shinobis, qu'importe leurs horizon, œuvreraient pour le bien de tous. Nous nous sommes confrontés à toute sorte d'obstacles pour que soit créé l'Union Shinobi avec l'accord des daimyos et l'approbation des autres Kages. J'ai ardemment souhaité que Konoha joue un rôle important dans la création de cette coopération car je savais que ses shinobis seraient en mesure de prendre part à ce projet et de le mettre en œuvre. Les avancées économiques, militaires, scientifiques et technologiques, dont bénéficient aujourd'hui Konoha n'auraient pu voir le jour sans la mise en place de l'Union Shinobi et des partenariats de recherche entre les villages. En cela, nous avons amélioré la vie des citoyens et des shinobis de la péninsule en leur permettant d'acquérir ces innovations et d'en bénéficier ce qui correspondait aux objectifs que nous nous étions posés : agir pour l'intérêt commun et répondre aux besoins essentiels de tous. Nous avons œuvré pour la préservation de la paix et de l'ordre qui demeure l'objectif premier de l'Union tout en évitant le recours à la force armée et en favorisant les négociations et le dialogue lorsque ces derniers étaient envisageables.

Cela ferait parler. Lorsque ces mots s'échappèrent, il savait que cela serait repris par tout le monde que ce soit les médias ou ses détracteurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sous silence. Personne ne devait oublier pourquoi cette Union s'était formée. La paix devait être maintenue et l'Union faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle perdure malgré les tensions naissantes. Et le passé avait démontré que l'Union n'était pas infaillible dans cette tâche mais ses échecs ne devaient pas faire ombrage à ses nobles objectifs.

-Mon administration et moi-même, nous nous sommes impliqués dans l'édification de cette union. Nous avons pu la mettre en œuvre et la rendre effective avec l'aide des autres grands villages parce que nous sommes convaincus qu'il est possible pour les shinobis de coexister et de coopérer pour de meilleurs lendemains. Cette Union Shinobi, notre génération l'a acquise dans le sang et les larmes de la Quatrième Guerre, et alors que je me prépare à me retirer du poste de Hokage, je ne peux que réitérer ma profonde foi en cette institution et ce qu'elle représente pour les shinobis du monde entier ainsi que pour les générations futures. En tant que Nanadaime Hokage, je ne peux qu'espérer que mes successeurs suivent la même voie pour un monde shinobi prospère et stable.

D'un geste lent, Naruto décala la première page de son discours sur le pupitre pour en dévoiler la seconde et dernière page.

-J'ai décidé de me retirer pour des raisons qui m'appartiennent. Konoha ne souffrira pas de mon départ car j'ai confiance en l'avenir et aux nouvelles générations qui nous succéderont. Je suis fier du travail et de l'œuvre accompli par mon cabinet. Je suis fier du chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis fier d'avoir participé à l'édification de l'Union Shinobi et d'avoir porté ce projet à terme tout en améliorant la vie des citoyens de Konoha.

Une pause. Une petite pause. Naruto voulut marquer un léger moment solennel. Pas de faux-semblants aujourd'hui, si cela devait être retenu comme sa dernière déclaration en tant que Nanadaime Hokage, alors elle serait sincère.

-Malgré les crises, Konoha demeure debout, plus fort et plus rayonnant qu'auparavant. Malgré les dissensions, l'union entre les shinobis reste solide. Malgré les obstacles, nous continuons d'avancer vers un avenir radieux et paisible pour les shinobis de Konoha et d'ailleurs. J'ai entendu les voix contestataires, je les ai constamment pris en compte lors de la prise de décisions. Même si j'en ai déçu certains, j'ai toujours agi pour le bien des citoyens et des shinobis de Konoha. Et j'entends continuer à le faire, à protéger l'Union, sa population, ses intérêts et ses valeurs.

Les journalistes ne perdaient aucune parole du Hokage, les yeux rivés sur lui, alors que Naruto entamait l'ultime partie de son discours :

-Cela aura été ma fierté de vous servir en tant que Hokage. Cela aura été mon honneur de servir Konoha durant toutes ces années. Maintenant, alors je me retire pour laisser place à une nouvelle génération, je sais que je confie le village entre de bonnes mains et qu'il est en mesure de s'adapter aux changements de notre monde en constante transformation. Quant à moi, à mon modeste niveau, je demeurerais au service des citoyens et des shinobis de Konoha et de l'Union, et je protégerais ce que nous avons durement acquis et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Sa voix s'effaça dans les méandres de la salle tandis que journalistes et caméras restaient focalisés sur le pupitre, tétanisés dans un étrange immobilisme. Naruto déglutit alors qu'un son brisa ce silence pesant. Il reconnut une journaliste du périodique New Koe qui, timidement, avait laissé son bloc-notes sur ses genoux, pour applaudir lentement la dernière allocution du Nanadaime Hokage. D'autres journalistes se joignirent au geste de la journaliste rousse jusqu'à ce que la salle applaudisse comme un seul homme. Naruto ne se laissa pas désarçonner par cette acclamation. Il voyait bien sur les visages que certains applaudissements étaient bien plus sincères que d'autres. Alors que les flashs des appareils photos venaient de se déchainer à nouveau sur Naruto, celui-ci répondit à ces applaudissements par de modestes signes de tête.

Il laissa le calme revenir dans la salle avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus léger :

-Je sais que cette question vous brûle probablement les lèvres et je vais de ce pas y répondre. La question du futur Hachidaime Hokage de Konoha a été tranchée au sein du Conseil du village et ce candidat est le meilleur choix pour prendre ma suite. Je souhaitais également vous présenter le futur Hachidaime Hokage. Il va venir pour répondre à vos questions.

D'un geste de la main et avec un léger sourire, Naruto invita son successeur à le rejoindre devant le pupitre. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit entrer sur la scène d'un pas déterminé. Les talons de ses chaussures noires de shinobi frappaient le sol de manière soutenue tandis que son veston rouge vif, ceinturée par une large bande noire et recouvrant le haut de ses genoux et de fins collants sombres, attira l'attention des caméras présente. Ses cheveux courts et noirs au carré encadraient un visage jeune dont les yeux sombres se dissimulaient derrière une paire de lunettes à monture écarlate. La jeune femme traversa la scène jusqu'au pupitre où Naruto l'attendait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le blond lui serra chaudement la main avant de la laisser s'installer au pupitre sous les flashs des photographes.

Elle posa ses mains sur le pupitre et réajusta le micro avant de se présenter :

-Je m'appelle Uchiha Sarada, et c'est avec grand honneur que je servirais Konoha et l'Union Shinobi en tant que Hachidaime Hokage.

C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto se décida à quitter la scène et à rejoindre l'ombre des coulisses. D'un pas rapide, il laissa Sarada devant ce peloton de journalistes et photographes. C'était fait. Il se sentit plus léger alors qu'il rejoignait Shikamaru en coulisses. Son conseiller l'accueillit avec un sourire réconfortant et lui tapota l'épaule :

-C'était très bien.

Naruto apprécia le geste de son ami et lui rendit son sourire en silence tandis qu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule la future Hokage s'adonner à sa première joute avec la presse. Elle offrait son plus beau sourire aux photographes et aux journalistes tandis que les flashs partaient de toute part autour d'elle. Il venait de céder son siège à la jeune Uchiha qui allait dorénavant supporter cette lourde charge.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Il venait de lâcher Sarada dans un milieu de loups dont elle ne pourrait dès lors plus s'échapper. La politique n'avait rien à voir avec la vie et les combats d'un shinobi. Sarada était une excellente kunoichi et elle avait manifesté son désir de devenir Hokage depuis l'Académie. Contrairement à lui durant son enfance, Sarada avait toujours été consciente de la rigueur de la charge de Hokage et des devoirs qui incombaient à cette position. Naruto ne l'avait réalisé qu'au début de son office alors que Sarada s'y était préparée depuis qu'elle était devenue une shinobi. En cela elle était bien la fille de Sakura et Sasuke. Elle avait l'élégance et la force de sa mère et le pragmatisme éclairé et la puissance de son père. Elle serait une excellente Hokage, assurément bien meilleure que lui.

Naruto sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Son téléphone mobile venait de recevoir une dizaine de messages provenant de journalistes et de proches. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de les lire, son téléphone afficha un appel entrant dominé par un nom « Bureau du Raikage ». Les mécanismes de la communication tournaient dorénavant à une vitesse folle. Naruto en regrettait presque l'époque des correspondances par oiseaux. A ses côtés, Shikamaru, venait de sortir son mobile car il recevait également un appel. Les regards du Nara et de l'Uzumaki se croisèrent. Tout ceci était cependant loin d'être terminé.

* * *

 _-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Eitar_ _ō_ _Shikai._

 _-Et je suis Yoriko Ukina et vous êtes sur Konoha-TV, et vous nous rejoignez pour une émission exceptionnelle, la cérémonie d'investiture de Sarada Uchiha, Hachidaime Hokage du village de Konoha._

 _-Konoha s'apprête à connaitre son huitième Hokage, et pour cet évènement extraordinaire, Konoha-TV a déployé toutes ses équipes pour vous faire suivre cette cérémonie historique qui vient clore un chapitre de l'histoire de notre village. Et pour suivre et commenter le déroulement de cet évènement, nous avons ici, sur le plateau de Konoha-TV, deux invités. La première est journaliste au quotidien Shinpu. Kanae Sonpai, merci à vous d'être venue._

 _-Merci de m'avoir invité._

 _-Le second est chef éditorial au journal bimensuel Hiseki. Bienvenue Hideya Moukou._

 _-Je vous en prie, Shikai-dono._

 _-En ce moment-même, des centaines de citoyens se rassemblent autour de l'avenue principale du village où les forces de l'ordre ont installé un important système de sécurité. Bientôt Sarada Uchiha empruntera cette avenue pour rejoindre le manoir du Hokage où elle prendra officiellement ses fonctions de Hachidaime Hokage. On peut déjà voir que cette cérémonie d'investiture mobilise les foules._

La grande avenue pavée de Konoha était vide alors que ses larges trottoirs étaient noirs de monde. Cette rue avait été la première à être touchée par le plan de restructuration urbaine du village. Le Nanadaime Hokage avait décidé de l'élargir et d'en faire l'axe majeur du village tout en lui permettant d'accueillir ces nouveaux moyens de transports automobiles. D'autres rues du village avaient subies le même sort mais le Hokage s'était limité à certaines parties du village. Ces travaux avaient causé pas mal de désagrément aux habitants et aux habitués de la rue principale. Cependant le résultat était là. Cette grande avenue, encadrée de chaque côté par de nouvelles boutiques, appartements et restaurants, avait marqué une nouvelle fois la volonté de Konoha de s'intégrer dans le monde moderne.

Cela permettait également à tous de suivre avec attention et intérêt de telles cérémonies. Des drapeaux et des bannières parsemaient la foule de spectateurs entassés contre les barrières délimitant le pavé des trottoirs. Le symbole de Konoha sur un fond rouge était inscrit sur ces drapeaux aux différentes proportions que certains habitants tenaient dans leur main ou agitaient depuis le balcon de leurs appartements. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un gigantesque dirigeable flottait dans le ciel, sur lequel pendaient une dizaine de caméras qui retransmettaient les images de cette célébration à leurs stations de télévisions respectives.

 _-Nous allons essayer de vous faire vivre cet évènement tout au cours de la journée, ici sur Konoha-TV. C'est la toute première fois qu'une telle cérémonie est retransmise en direct à la télévision et avec un tel dispositif. La dernière cérémonie d'investiture qu'a connue Konoha, c'était il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Et peut-être que vous l'avez suivi à la radio comme moi à cette époque mais aujourd'hui nous avons le privilège de l'image._

 _-Je m'en souviens également, Shikai-san. C'était déjà un évènement extraordinaire. Mes parents et moi l'avions assidument suivi à la radio et aujourd'hui avec le contexte de cette passation de pouvoir entre le Nanadaime et le Hachidaime, c'est un véritable privilège de participer à cette cérémonie qui remonte à l'origine du village._

 _-Vous avez raison, Ukina-san, le contexte est également extraordinaire car la démission de Naruto Uzumaki a surpris le monde entier. Rien ne laissait présager que le Nanadaime Hokage allait se retirer au profit de la jeune Sarada Uchiha. Et pourtant, tout laisse sous-entendre que cela était convenu depuis longtemps au sein du bureau du Hokage. Que pensez-vous de cette décision totalement inattendue, Sonpai-san ?_

 _-Je crois que c'est quelque chose que le Nanadaime avait en tête depuis pas mal de temps. Comme il l'a lui-même dit il y a quelques jours lors de son annonce : c'est une décision murement réfléchie. L'information a été dissimulée le plus longtemps possible en coulisses et c'est presque un exploit qu'elle n'ait pas fuitée._

 _-Rien d'étonnant, ce sont des shinobis. Ils agissent dans le secret._

 _-Je vous le concède, Hideya-dono. Mais on constatait depuis quelques mois que le Nanadaime était plus discret et n'intervenait qu'à de rares occasions. Sa dernière intervention remontait à presque trois mois lorsqu'il a assisté à la réunion d'urgence de l'Union Shinobi à Wagou-Toshi. Il était resté très évasif sur les questions qu'on lui posait sur la situation à Kiri et on lui avait beaucoup reproché de ne pas s'être clairement prononcé dans cette affaire._

 _-Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse être pris au sérieux sur le conflit qui se déroule à Kiri ? Il est en partie responsable de ce qui se déroule à Mizu no Kuni. S'il n'était pas intervenu militairement il y a une dizaine d'années pour mater les premières insurrections, la situation serait totalement différente. A cette époque, on l'avait applaudi pour cette réaction directe aux évènements mais aujourd'hui il est indéniable que ces actions ont eu pour conséquences cette guerre civile qui divise maintenant Mizu no Kuni. L'Union Shinobi et le Gokage ont décidé de ne pas intervenir dans le conflit car ils craignent de faire empirer les choses. Je trouve cela judicieux mais aucune solution n'est apportée pour mettre fin à ces violences. De mon point de vue, la démission du Nanadaime s'explique aussi à cause de l'impasse de la guerre à Kiri. Son retrait du poste de Hokage prouve qu'il sait reconnaitre ses erreurs surtout lorsque celles-ci menacent la stabilité de la péninsule._

 _-Vous nous faites partager l'éditorial du prochain Hiseki ? Vous n'avez jamais caché votre opinion vis-à-vis du Nanadaime et de sa politique. Sa démission c'est une petite victoire pour vous, Moukou-dono._

 _-Je ne suis pas mesquin, Sonpai-san. Je pense à l'avenir de Konoha et à celui de la péninsule shinobi. Le Nanadaime Hokage, à mon gout, n'était pas la personne la plus apte à diriger Konoha et j'espère que son successeur saura ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs._

 _-C'est encore facile de …_

 _-Excusez-moi, Sonpai-san, Moukou-dono. Mais on m'annonce que la voiture de la Hachidaime vient de s'engager dans l'avenue principale de Konoha. Les images en direct._

Solitaire, le véhicule sans capote tourna au coin d'une rue pour déboucher sur la grande avenue de Konoha, portée par les applaudissements et la liesse des spectateurs. Les drapeaux furent agités et le successeur de Naruto Uzumaki fut salué par une marée humaine que ce soit sur les trottoirs ou sur les balcons. Assise derrière un chauffeur impassible et terriblement solennel, sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, Sarada Uchiha répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux acclamations de la foule, tout en restant naturel. D'un signe de la main, elle rendit les salutations et d'un discret sourire, elle réussit à séduire l'assistance. Le chauffeur s'était engagé à une faible allure dans l'avenue afin que tout le monde puisse voir à quoi ressemblait le nouvel Hokage. Cela permettait aussi aux caméras de télévision de l'avoir sous toutes ses coutures et de décrypter ses moindres faits et gestes.

 _-Il semble que la Hachidaime Hokage a déjà réussi à gagner le soutien de la foule._

 _-Elle est très appréciée à Konoha. Et surtout, très respectée, c'est pour cela qu'elle était le choix logique comme successeur du Nanadaime. Elle est une excellente kunoichi et a accédé au rang de jōnin il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Cependant elle s'est fait remarquer dès sa première participation à l'examen chūnin, celui où sont intervenues les deux peaux blanches._

 _-Elle n'est pas remarquable uniquement par son talent mais aussi par son ascendance. Elle est la descendante d'une noble lignée : le clan Uchiha qui a participé à la fondation du village caché de Konoha. Sa mère, Sakura, a été l'apprentie de la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, et de ce fait il s'agit d'une des plus grandes expertes en ninjutsu médical au monde. Son père, s'il faut le présenter, est un héros de guerre et l'unique rescapé de la terrible tragédie qui frappa les Uchiha, il y a plus de trente ans._

 _-Un siècle après la fondation du village, un Uchiha va enfin s'asseoir sur le siège de Hokage, la boucle serait bouclée, Hideya-dono ?_

 _-Exactement, Shikai-san. La boucle est bouclée._

La voiture de la Hachidaime s'arrêta devant les grandes portes qui s'ouvraient sur la large cour qui avait été aménagé autour du manoir du Hokage. Ce réaménagement des environs du manoir s'était inscrit dans le plan de restructuration urbaine de Konoha et avait notamment permis d'ajouter de nouveaux bureaux et infrastructures au lieu de pouvoir du village de la Feuille, en plus de le doter d'une cour suffisamment vaste pour les cérémonies et les célébrations comme celle-ci.

Sarada descendit de la voiture sous les flashs des photographes et sous l'éloge de l'assistance puis s'attarda aux portes de l'enceinte du manoir pour saluer la foule qui s'était amassée pour son investiture. Ensuite, elle passa les portes et pénétra dans la cour du manoir où se tenait, de manière rangée et ordonnée, au garde à vous, une centaine de shinobis en tenue de combat, qui encadrait la longue allée pavée de pierres qui fendait la place en deux jusqu'au bâtiment rouge. A différents endroits de la cour, des étendards aux couleurs de Konoha ainsi que d'autres drapeaux marqués du kanji « shinobi » se laissaient bercer par la légère brise tandis que des bannières rouge marquées du symbole de Konoha pendaient des murs d'enceinte.

Au moment où elle entra dans la cour, l'euphorie de l'avenue de Konoha parut s'évaporer pour être remplacé par la solennité de cet évènement. Les shinobis restaient impassibles et stoïques, présentant leurs respects et leur allégeance à celle qui deviendrait leur Hachidaime Hokage. L'Uchiha parcourut cette allée d'un pas assuré et avec une stature droite. Elle s'autorisa un écart de regard qui se porta au sommet du manoir d'où l'observaient sept visages de pierres. Les anciens Hokage, par-delà le temps et la mort, assistaient à l'avènement d'un nouveau leader pour Konoha et accueilleraient bientôt un nouveau visage de pierre sur leur falaise. Sarada se concentra à nouveau sur sa voie qui le menait aux pieds du manoir où se tenait le Nanadaime Hokage dans sa longue tenue blanche de cérémonie.

- _Beaucoup reprochent à Sarada Uchiha d'être trop jeune pour assumer une telle fonction. Qu'elle manque d'expérience et qu'elle n'est pas taillée pour la rigueur de la charge. Qu'en pensez-vous, Sonpai-san ?_

 _-Sa jeunesse peut … apparaitre comme une faiblesse aux yeux de certains. Je pense qu'elle peut en faire une force. Elle peut avoir un regard neuf sur les problèmes actuelles et elle représente cette nouvelle génération d'après la Quatrième Guerre qui entend maintenir une ligne pacifique au sein de la péninsule tout en ne perdant pas de vue les enjeux de la diplomatie et des négociations lors de contextes tendus comme ceux que nous traversons aujourd'hui. De plus, nous savons qu'elle n'était pas le premier choix pour succéder à Naruto Uzumaki. C'était feu Konohamaru Sarutobi qui fut pendant longtemps envisagé pour devenir le Hachidaime Hokage. Cependant la tragédie de la prison de Rouya a mis un terme à cet espoir et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui c'est Sarada Uchiha qui accède au titre de Hokage._

 _-Oui, une cérémonie d'hommage avait été rendu à Konohamaru Sarutobi peu de temps après son décès. L'émotion avait été forte au sein du village et c'était de notoriété publique qu'il visait à prendre la suite de Naruto Uzumaki dont il était un proche ami._

 _-Un hommage digne d'un Hokage. Les plus anciens ont témoignés que l'hommage qui lui a été rendu était à la hauteur de celui de son aïeul, le Sandaime Hokage, lorsque celui-ci s'était sacrifié pour préserver le village. C'est d'ailleurs Sarada Uchiha, son ancienne élève, qui a réussi à arrêter les meurtriers de son maitre et à les livrer à la justice. Par la même occasion, elle a vengée son maitre assassiné et elle a grandement gagnée en notoriété auprès de la population._

Sarada continua sa lente marche sur l'allée pavée et dépassa l'alignement de shinobis pour passer à coté de spectateurs privilégiés en habits de cérémonie blanc comme l'exigeait la tradition. Elle reconnut des visages familiers. C'était tous des shinobis de Konoha pour la plupart, des personnes qu'elles connaissaient depuis son enfance. Elle vit quelques sourires sur des visages mais elle resta indifférente. Elle ne devait pas faire de faux pas. Elle était scrutée de toute part en ce moment.

Des hauts membres de l'Union Shinobi avaient également fait le déplacement. Tous les conseillers de Konoha étaient présents pour cet évènement. Sarada reconnut aussi les hautes conseillères de Suna et de Kumo qui étaient venues pour rendre hommage au prochain Hokage, accompagné du Godaime Kazekage qui était arrivé dans la matinée pour assister à la cérémonie. Les membres du bureau du Nanadaime assistaient également à la cérémonie parmi les spectateurs privilégiés. Sarada savait qu'ils seraient bientôt ses subordonnées et qu'elle devrait étroitement travailler avec eux. Ce qui la rassurait un tant soit peu, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'hommes et de femmes de confiance du Nanadaime et de son bras droit et Sarada avait foi en leur qualité de jugement.

Et puis il y avait sa famille. La chevelure rose de sa mère ressortait de toutes les têtes de l'assistance. Elle était pleine d'allégresse de voir sa fille accéder à ce poste symbolique, elle qui avait espéré et qui avait cru au rêve de son enfant chéri jusqu'au bout. L'émotion se lisait sur le visage de sa mère tandis que sur celui de son père, elle était bien plus discrète. Aux côtés de son épouse, il observait silencieusement et respectueusement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une partie de son visage était cachée par une tignasse de cheveux noirs mais on pouvait néanmoins distinguer un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Dissimulé à l'abri des regards, dans un pan de leurs tenues cérémonielles, son père avait saisi délicatement et affectueusement la main de sa mère. Son jeune frère était également là mais il était le seul à ne pas être transporté par l'émoi de la scène tandis qu'à sa droite se tenait le Rokudaime Hokage qui avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Konoha pour assister à la cérémonie. L'épouse du Nanadaime était également présente auprès de sa famille avec un chaud sourire. Cependant elle était seule. Ni son fille ni son fils ne l'accompagnait.

Cette pensée la fit tressaillir et au fond d'elle elle regrettait énormément leur absence. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit là pour assister à la cérémonie. Qu'ils soient tous les deux présents. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la plus affectée devait être leur mère mais elle n'était plus un enfant. Les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on le croyait. Sarada inspira longuement pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif qui se trouvait au bout de cette allée pavée.

 _-Vous mettez le doigt sur quelque chose, Sonpai-san. Quelque chose que je critique depuis de nombreuses années au sein de Hiseki, c'est-à-dire le fait que la fonction de Hokage tend à devenir une charge qui se transmet au sein d'un même cercle d'initiés._

 _-Vous continuez encore à essayer de vendre votre journal, Hideya-dono ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment._

 _-Mais c'est le bon endroit et le bon moment pour en parler ! Aujourd'hui nous prônons le progrès et on ne cesse de nous répéter que le monde change de jour en jour et pourtant on accepte encore d'être dirigé par un cercle de shinobis qui se transmettent entre eux la charge d'Hokage depuis des années. Il serait peut-être temps de se poser les bonnes questions sur ce système archaïque. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où l'Union Shinobi existe et où les daimyos ont perdu une grande partie de leurs attributions, qu'en est-il des villages shinobis et de leur système de gouvernance ?_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Moukou-dono ? Changer le système au sein des villages ?_

 _-Pas forcément, il s'agit de se poser les bonnes questions vis-à-vis de nos leaders. Avons-nous le choix concernant nos dirigeants ? En tant que civil, on peut se poser la question sur notre poids dans la politique du village._

 _-Vous semblez oublier que les jōnins approuvent la nomination de chaque nouvel Hokage, Moukou-dono. De là à dire qu'il n'y a aucun contre-pouvoir à la nomination d'un Hokage, c'est grandement exagéré. Ce serait aussi minimiser le rôle du Conseil du village qui a également approuvé cette nomination. L'Hokage ne décide pas et ne gouverne pas seul et cela a toujours été ainsi._

 _-Et nous nous plions tout de même aux lois des shinobis, Kanae-san. Inconsciemment nous leur laissons prendre les décisions tandis que nous demeurons à notre place. Vous n'êtes pas une kunoichi et je ne suis pas un shinobi et de ce fait, nous devons acquiescer à ce que nous dictent le Hokage et ses jōnins. De plus,_ _il faut rappeler que Sarada Uchiha, celle qui va devenir la Hachidaime Hokage, est la fille de Sakura Uchiha qui fut l'apprentie, à la fois, de Kakashi Hatake, le Rokudaime Hokage et de Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, elle-même descendante des premiers Hokage. Quant au Nanadaime, il est le fils du regretté Yondaime Hokage et a été l'élève du Rokudaime tout comme Sakura Uchiha. Et pour couronner le tout, la presse dite people a rendue publique la relation de Sarada Uchiha avec le fils du Nanadaime, Boruto Uzumaki._

 _-Vous lisez les magazines people ?_

 _-Vous pouvez rire mais vous ne pouvez le nier, Kanae-san. Le poste de Hokage se passe de main en main dans un cercle très fermé et nous devons alors examiner ce délirant spectacle sans émettre d'objection en laissant les shinobis décider pour nous. Non. Je pense qu'il faut que les citoyens et même les shinobis se posent la question. Quelle est leur place dans ce système ? Ont-ils un rôle à jouer ? Il est peut-être temps que cela change…_

Naruto Uzumaki, le Nanadaime Hokage, se tenait au sommet des marches qui menaient aux portes du manoir. Sa coiffe écarlate de Hokage obscurcissait son visage et ses yeux bleus qui ne quittaient pas la jeune Uchiha avançant dans sa direction. Dans son dos, Shikamaru Nara, son fidèle conseiller, demeurait tout aussi impassible et cérémoniel.

Sarada arriva enfin au pied des marches qu'elle grimpa lentement pour faire face au Nanadaime Hokage en longue tenue officielle blanche. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de la jeune Uchiha pétillèrent et Naruto lui offrit un sourire complice. Sans plus tarder, Shikamaru fit signe à deux assistantes en tenue blanches et celles-ci sortirent du décor pour encadrer Sarada. D'une boite immaculée aux bordures dorées, elles sortirent une cape rouge qu'elles posèrent sur les épaules de l'Uchiha. Naruto s'approcha et se contenta d'accrocher les lanières dorées de la cape autour du cou de la kunoichi. Sur son dos, on pouvait lire au-dessus des flammes noires qui bordaient le bas de la cape : Hachidaime Hokage.

 _-C'est sur demande de Sarada Uchiha que l'iconique cape de Hokage a été modifié. C'était une demande de dernière minute et les couturières ont dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir la terminer à temps pour la cérémonie._

 _-Vous remarquerez que ce sont les couleurs de l'emblème des Uchiha où le rouge domine le blanc là où c'était l'inverse pour ses prédécesseurs._

 _-Comment est-ce qu'on peut interpréter ce changement ?_

 _-Peut-être qu'elle a voulu s'inscrire en rupture des précédents Hokage. Elle a voulu marquer le coup, marquer le changement._

 _-Ou bien un simple choix vestimentaire._

Le vent souleva les pans de la cape rouge de Sarada permettant à l'assistance d'apercevoir ce qui était inscrit sur son dos. En dehors du protocole cérémoniel, des dispositifs de télévision étaient placés aux quatre coins de la cour pour capturer l'instant crucial de la passation de pouvoir. Le tout était retransmis sur les différentes chaines de télévision qui couvraient l'évènement ainsi que sur des écrans géants à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du manoir.

Naruto ajusta le col de la cape de sa jeune protégée tandis que cette dernière n'osait pas bouger un muscle de peur de le gêner.

-Ça va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

Sarada vit une ombre passer sur le visage du Nanadaime. Au-delà de sa bienveillance apparente, celle-ci dissimulait une mélancolie profondément enfouie qu'elle venait de percevoir. Elle connaissait les raisons qui avaient poussé le Nanadaime à se retirer de son poste. Il le lui avait clairement expliqué lors de leurs premières entrevues pour mettre en place la transition du pouvoir. Sarada les respectait et ne les remettrait pas en cause mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle accèderait au poste dans ce contexte.

Naruto recula d'un pas et d'un geste empreint de solennité retira sa coiffe de Hokage. Il examina une dernière fois le kanji du feu marqué sur le front de la coiffe. Il était temps de passer le flambeau. De ses deux mains, il le présenta lentement à son héritière qui le récupéra respectueusement comme un don précieux qu'elle devrait protéger à tout prix.

De ce simple geste, l'histoire venait d'amorcer un nouveau chapitre. Konoha accueillait un nouveau Hokage à sa tête et le monde shinobi entrait dans une nouvelle ère. Ce simple geste presque anodin, que les caméras de télévision capturaient et qu'elles retransmettaient aux différentes contrées du globe, était pourtant rempli de sens. Un passage de relais de l'ancienne génération vers la nouvelle qui n'avait jamais connu les affres de la guerre et les germes de la rancune. L'ancien plaçait ses espoirs dans le jeune comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui. Un geste sacré et éternel qui définissait leur combat de shinobi : endurer. Endurer la souffrance, la peine, la maladie et le temps pour vivre en paix. De ce simple geste, le cycle se perpétuait.

Sarada leva la coiffe de Hokage et la posa sur sa tête. Naruto inclina légèrement la tête vers elle en signe de respect et elle le lui rendit avant de se retourner vers l'assistance. Le Nanadaime s'avança sur l'esplanade pour faire face aux spectateurs plongés dans le silence.

-Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage, ait l'honneur de vous présenter mon successeur ! Qu'il se montre à la vue de tous !

Au même instant, les shinobis rangés en formation pivotèrent comme un seul individu pour faire face au manoir et à leur Hokage.

-Voici le Hachidaime Hokage, Uchiha Sarada !

La voix de Naruto tonna, les acclamations et les cris lui répondirent. Un brouhaha s'échappa des rues tandis que ceux à l'intérieur de la cour applaudirent de manière plus protocolaire. Pendant quelque minutes, Sarada Uchiha salua les foules, celle qui était présente à Konoha et celle qui suivait la cérémonie par le prisme de leur poste de télévision, toujours sous les hourras de l'assistance. Puis elle descendit sereinement de l'esplanade, imprégnée par sa nouvelle position, pour retraverser l'allée pavée suivie de quelques pas par Naruto et Shikamaru ainsi qu'une suite d'assistants et de bureaucrates. La Hachidaime Hokage passa à nouveau les portes de l'enceinte du manoir où elle put remercier directement la foule qui s'était amassée pour voir son sacre.

 _-Et voilà, c'est fait ! Sarada Uchiha est devenu officiellement la Hachidaime Hokage du village de Konoha. Quelle intensité durant cette cérémonie._

 _-Tout à fait, Ukina-san, c'est dans ce genre de commémorations que nous réalisons l'importance des traditions qui se perpétuent depuis la fondation du village._

 _-Il faut néanmoins rappeler que cette cérémonie a été peu à peu altérée au fil des années mais la passation de la coiffe demeure un principe fondateur de la passation de pouvoirs entre les Hokage._

 _-D'ailleurs, Sonpai-san, Moukou-dono, maintenant que Sarada Uchiha a succédé à Naruto Uzumaki, d'après vous quelle sera la priorité pour la nouvelle Hachidaime ? Moukou-dono, s'il vous plait._

 _-Pour moi, il s'agit de régler le conflit à Kiri au plus vite. Nous ne pouvons laisser la situation s'envenimer d'avantage. L'Union ne peut plus rester silencieuse alors des shinobis de nos villages vont sur le théâtre du conflit pour aider les forces loyalistes de Kiri. Le Nanadaime a esquivé cette problématique pendant trop longtemps alors que son propre fils est parti combattre l'insurrection. Kiri doit passer au premier plan, c'est inévitable._

 _-Sonpai-san ?_

 _-Je suis d'accord avec Moukou-dono. La question de Kiri est la plus urgente. C'est un sacré dossier que le Nanadaime abandonne à son jeune successeur et il ne faut pas nier que les premiers mois de son office seront déterminants pour la suite. La prochaine réunion du Gokage sera pour elle le meilleur moment de faire ses preuves. Et de surcroît, je ne peux envisager que Konoha règle le problème de Kiri seul. C'est à l'Union de prendre à nouveau ses responsabilités pour trouver une issue à ce problème. Au sein de l'Union, le Nanadaime avait tenté en vain d'arriver à un consensus mais cela a constamment échoué. Nous verrons si la Hachidaime saura dénouer ce problème._

 _-Par ailleurs, Sonpai-san, d'après vous, que fera le Nanadaime dorénavant maintenant qu'il a quitté son poste ?_

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander. A mon avis, tout ce qu'on peut lui souhaiter maintenant c'est un peu de repos et du calme._

* * *

Le tohu-bohu environnant et le vacarme assourdissant offraient un début de vilaine migraine au Nanadaime. Les convives de la réception donnée pour la fin de la cérémonie d'investiture du Hachidaime Hokage envahissaient l'espace autour de lui. Des petits groupes de personnes qui parlaient, discutaient, piaillaient, riaient et dont les membres naviguaient d'une nébuleuse d'invités à une autre en fonction des sujets de conversations, créant une masse grouillante et bruyante.

Naruto s'était mis à l'écart pour reprendre son souffle, coincé entre une des longues tables de buffet et les grandes baies vitrées qui offrait un panorama exceptionnel sur Konoha. La réception avait lieu au sommet d'un des plus grands gratte-ciels du village, dans un penthouse luxueux, où tout le gratin mondain s'était rassemblé ainsi que l'élite shinobi. Naruto n'avait eu aucun moment de répit depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin. Ses nuits étaient toujours trop courtes et ses journées restaient bien trop longues. Il aurait troqué tout ce qu'il avait pour se retrouver dans le calme de son bureau pour s'affaler sur un canapé et dormir pendant des jours.

Il devait cependant reconnaitre qu'avoir renoncé à sa charge lui apportait un léger soulagement. Il s'était libéré d'un carcan invisible qui le retenait depuis des années. Son rêve de devenir Hokage s'était accompagné par des contraintes dont il s'était finalement débarrassé. Il regretterait peut-être un jour cette décision mais il s'était résolu à ne pas finir rongé par les remords. De toute manière, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté, il pouvait se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il reprit une rasade de l'alcool à bulles contenu dans sa flute et son regard se perdit au loin par delà le village. Il devait profiter un peu de ces instants futiles et légers car ce qui l'attendait n'était pas de tout repos. L'inquiétude ne le quittait plus et cela expliquait pourquoi il peinait tant à trouver le sommeil. Les choses avaient trop trainé et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps.

-Nanadaime !

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées et Naruto vit Sarada s'extirper de la masse de convives pour le rejoindre.

-Je vous trouve enfin, dit-elle avec soulagement.

-Tu as réussi à te libérer de l'emprise des invités ? marmonna-t-il en reprenant une gorgée avec un ton rieur.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant serré de mains…

Le manteau rouge de Hachidaime Hokage, bien placé sur ses épaules, renforçait la prestance de la jeune Uchiha qui remit d'un geste discret ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Et la journée n'est pas encore finie, reprit-il joueur.

-Je vais m'accrocher, répliqua la jeune Uchiha au tac au tac.

Le Nanadaime et la Hachidaime échangèrent un sourire. Malgré les années, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers dans leur fille. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Sarada avait pour objectif d'accéder au poste de shinobi suprême du village de Konoha, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'encourager dans cette voie et à apporter directement son aide pour sa formation. Malheureusement avec la mort de Konohamaru, il avait dû accélérer les choses et aujourd'hui, elle lui succédait.

-Je voulais profiter d'être seul avec vous pour vous remercier, Nanadaime, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir placé votre confiance en moi pour vous succéder et de m'avoir confié les rênes du village. Je ne compte pas décevoir les espoirs que vous avez placés en moi.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Sarada se plaçait toujours en apprenti face à lui. C'était une immense preuve de respect de sa part mais cela mettait Naruto mal à l'aise car il estimait ne pas être assez digne pour recevoir la totale admiration de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait jamais désiré le poste pour apporter de la renommée à son nom, elle ne le voulait pas pour être reconnue comme le plus grand shinobi de Konoha, elle désirait servir et protéger ceux qu'elle appelait camarades, compagnons, compatriotes, quelle que soit leur origine ou leur village. C'était là toute la noblesse de la charge : se dévouer totalement à une cause sans aucune contrepartie. C'était un honneur et un fardeau. Naruto s'en était rendu compte au fil des années mais il avait enduré les affres de cet office comme un shinobi et il ne doutait pas de la ténacité de Sarada.

-Ne te mésestime pas, Sarada. Si je t'ai choisi pour me succéder c'est que j'ai foi en ta valeur, non seulement en tant que kunoichi mais aussi en tant que leader. C'est ce que le Conseil et les jōnins ont également approuvé. Les gens de Konoha t'ont reconnu comme quelqu'un en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance et cela grâce aux services que tu as rendu pour le village. Si tu es Hachidaime Hokage aujourd'hui, tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même.

Naruto plaça sa main recouverte de bandages sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Hachidaime.

Les yeux sombres de Sarada s'illuminèrent d'une légère lueur alors que les yeux bleus bienveillants de Naruto se posaient sur elle. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle réussirait là où il avait échoué. De son coté, il ferait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour qu'elle y parvienne.

-Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas là. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu assister à la cérémonie.

La mine enjouée de Sarada se mua en une figure sombre et agacée.

-C'est lui qui a décidé de partir, marmonna-t-elle. Entêté comme il est, il était impossible à raisonner. Mais il m'envoie des messages et il se porte bien. Il m'a félicité pour mon investiture.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, fit Naruto en terminant son verre.

Hinata était la seule à recevoir encore des messages de leur fils. Ils étaient sporadiques mais c'était le seul contact qu'ils avaient avec leur fils sur le théâtre de guerre de Kiri. Cela ne rassurait pas le Nanadaime mais Boruto était un shinobi de première classe et il n'était pas seul dans ce combat.

-Il bouge énormément et n'a pas souvent le réseau nécessaire pour communiquer, poursuivit-elle. J'ai beau lui demander de rentrer au village, il ne veut rien entendre : « Pas tant qu'il y aura encore des combats à Kiri ». Il est vraiment têtu…

-C'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais je suppose, soupira Naruto.

-Oui…

Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent pensifs devant les fenêtres à observer les bâtiments alentour et les avenues en contrebas. L'agitation se poursuivait encore dans les rues du village. Les échoppes, les restaurants et les boutiques avaient profité de l'afflux de personnes venus assister à la cérémonie pour faire tourner leurs affaires. Certains étaient venus de loin pour participer à un tel évènement. Beaucoup attendaient au pied de l'immeuble dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Nanadaime ou le Hachidaime Hokage pour une photo ou un autographe. Dans le ciel, un dirigeable surplombait Konoha et projetait son ombre sur un pâté de maisons dorénavant privé des dernières lueurs du jour.

-Est-ce que cela vous inquiète de le savoir si loin ?

La question de Sarada était directe mais c'était le genre de la jeune femme.

-Boruto est fort, répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Il sait faire face à l'adversité. Il a beau être obstiné et arrogant, il reviendra pour le village et pour voir ton visage...

A ce mot, la jeune Uchiha s'empourpra et Naruto s'empressa de poursuivre :

-Ton visage de pierre. Sur la falaise !

Face à sa mégarde, Naruto refocalisa son attention sur le panorama tandis qu'il vit Sarada rejeter une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, déclara-t-elle calmement. Il ne va pas se laisser abattre facilement. Et puis il n'est pas tout seul. Iwabe et Mitsuki sont avec lui.

-C'est vrai, fit Naruto, amusé.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et leur dernière entrevue s'était fort mal déroulée. Il espérait secrètement que la nomination de Sarada comme Hachidaime Hokage l'aurait fait revenir au village. Il tenait à elle et il se devait d'être là pour soutenir la jeune femme dans ses épreuves comme Hinata avait pu le faire lorsqu'avait débuté sa charge de Nanadaime. Sa femme souffrait de l'absence de ses enfants et Naruto ne pouvait que se sentir responsable.

-Et … pour Himawari ?

Naruto ne répondit pas à cette question. Il resta devant la vitre, les mains jointes dans son dos à observer Konoha avec mélancolie. Sarada préféra faire comme si elle n'avait pas posé la question tandis que les doigts du Nanadaime s'agitaient nerveusement.

* * *

- _Auparavant dans la journée, elle a déclaré qu'elle souhaitait s'inscrire sur la même ligne que la politique du Nanadaime mais elle entend ne pas aborder les problèmes du même angle que son prédécesseur. Cela veut tout et rien dire._

Sur le plateau de KNH-2, Hideya Moukou semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Habillé d'un élégant costume gris, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate sombre, il se tenait de biais par rapport aux deux présentatrices qui lui demandaient son expertise et auxquelles il répondait par une de ses paroles provocante accompagnée d'une gestuelle soutenue et assurée. Ses cheveux courts noirs tirés en arrière et son bouc encadraient un visage qui ne montrait aucune hésitation et dont le sourire mettait en confiance.

 _-Moukou-san, vous ne pensez pas que Sarada Uchiha puisse apporter un regard nouveau sur les problèmes que nous traversons actuellement ?_ demanda une des présentatrices.

- _Selon moi, elle est bien trop dépendante de son prédécesseur,_ répliqua Hideya Moukou en posant ses deux mains sur la table. _Elle a été formée par le Nanadaime et son bureau pour lui succéder, ni plus ni moins. Il faut également souligner qu'elle va entrer en fonction avec l'équipe du Nanadaime et cela pour moi est une erreur. Si elle veut s'inscrire en rupture avec son prédécesseur, elle doit le faire totalement et changer intégralement le cabinet du Hokage._

 _-Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop extrême, sachant que le Nanadaime souhaitait une transition en douceur ?_ reprit la seconde présentatrice.

 _-La belle affaire._ Répliqua Moukou suffisant en levant les bras au ciel. _Cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus le Nanadaime qui prend des décisions mais son bureau qui l'oriente dans ses choix. A vrai dire, je commence à m'interroger sur sa réelle implication dans la prise de décisions … C'est à se demander, s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un à la barre du bat…_

Le téléviseur s'éteignit et Naruto reposa la télécommande sur le coussin à côté de lui. Il dévisagea l'écran noir quelques instants avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé tout en lâchant un soupir de manière agacée. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher directement au lieu de s'installer devant la télévision. C'était l'effet pervers de la fatigue. Elle semblait avoir totalement disparu alors que sournoisement, elle reviendrait, dans une heure ou deux, pour mieux l'assommer et le pousser au lit où elle s'évaporerait à nouveau pour laisser Naruto cogiter son oreiller en attendant le sommeil.

Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à rejoindre son lit et il s'était collé devant le poste en zappant d'une chaine à l'autre, curieux de voir comment cette journée de cérémonie était débriefée sur les différentes chaines. Shin-1 rediffusait un documentaire sur les premières années de l'après-guerre et sur l'édification de l'Union Shinobi. Naruto avait regardé quelques minutes puis il avait changé de chaine pour tomber sur KNH-2 et les foutaises d'Hideya Moukou. Cela avait mis fin à son envie de regarder la télévision.

Peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit, il était rentré chez lui avec Hinata, bien à l'abri des caméras et des photographes. Ils furent soulagés de découvrir qu'aucune équipe de télévision ne les attendait au pied de chez eux et qu'aucun paparazzi ne rôdait dans les alentours. Ils n'avaient pas très faim mais Hinata avait insisté pour lui faire son repas préféré. Lorsque Naruto savoura son bol de ramen au porc, tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés pour un petit intervalle de temps. Elle s'était jointe à lui et ils avaient dégusté leurs nouilles silencieusement. Cet instant complice jurait avec le reste de la journée où il n'avait pas pu se retrouver au calme. Naruto aurait voulu profiter d'autres moments comme celui-ci avant de partir.

Hinata l'avait encouragé à se reposer après cette rude journée et alors qu'elle rangeait la table, il était parti s'affaler sur le canapé pour décompresser et où il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'allumer la télévision.

Il posa la télécommande sur la table d'appoint collée au canapé, ferma les yeux et se concentra pour trouver un peu de repos et d'apaisement. Son esprit demeurait toujours troublé par ce qu'il devait entreprendre. Il avait démissionné et maintenant que tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait préparé, il se retrouvait devant l'inconnu. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un objet. Un objet qu'il conservait quotidiennement sur lui depuis des jours et qu'il n'enlevait que pour dormir. Il le posait alors sur sa table de nuit et le récupérait le lendemain comme une simple routine. Il s'était surpris à l'observer au bureau durant des moments d'égarement et cela lui rappelait trop cette angoisse qui lui asséchait le cœur.

C'était un médaillon en or, un ancien médaillon dont la fabrication remontait à des dizaines d'années et qui lui avait été offert par la Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, lors de son premier voyage officiel au village de Kiri. La Mizukage avait assuré à Naruto que ce bijou avait été retrouvé à Uzushio l'ancien village des tourbillons d'où étaient originaires les Uzumaki. Cela semblait attesté par le tourbillon gravé au sein du médaillon identique à l'emblème de ce clan légendaire. Mei Terumi avait sorti cette pièce de sa collection personnelle pour l'offrir au Nanadaime Hokage en guise d'amitié entre leurs deux villages. Naruto avait accepté ce cadeau mais par la suite, il l'avait transmis à une autre personne.

Himawari l'avait quasiment supplié de lui donner pour son dixième anniversaire et Naruto avait cédé, tant sa fille cadette pouvait être attendrissante et tant il ne pouvait résister très longtemps à ses caprices. Le médaillon avait tapé dans l'œil de sa fille et depuis il ne quittait plus jamais le cou d'Himawari.

Et pourtant Naruto tenait ce médaillon au creux de sa main.

* * *

 _Une semaine auparavant : _

Il était rentré tard comme d'habitude. Hinata était déjà couchée et tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir comme réconfort en revenant du travail, c'était un plat préparé il y a quelques heures par sa douce et tendre qui l'attendait au frigo. Or Naruto n'avait ni la motivation, ni la force de réchauffer de la nourriture froide. Le sommeil prévalait sur la faim.

Naruto monta lentement les escaliers avec précaution afin que ses pas ne fassent pas grincer le bois des marches. Une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsque les membres de sa famille dormaient depuis longtemps et qu'il revenait tard du travail. Une habitude qu'il conservait même lorsqu'il était seul à la maison. Il déboucha sur le couloir où à l'autre extrémité se trouvait sa chambre.

Hinata avait trouvé le sommeil depuis longtemps et il ne voulait pas se risquer à la réveiller en entrant dans la chambre. Peut-être devrait-il se rabattre sur le canapé de la bibliothèque pour cette nuit. Cependant Hinata n'aimait pas se retrouver seul au lit le matin. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu alors il entama sa traversée du couloir.

La première porte sur sa droite était ouverte et Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de son fils ainé. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et les rideaux non tirés, ainsi la lune projetait une lumière pâle à l'intérieur de la pièce. Boruto était parti du foyer familial depuis deux ans et sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Le lit et le bureau se faisaient face de chaque côté de la fenêtre séparé par un tapis sombre. Dans un coin de la chambre, une bibliothèque alignait des manuels de shinobis ainsi que des livres en tous genre, aux côtés de jaquettes de jeux vidéo et de films tandis qu'un meuble contenait une console de jeux sur lequel trônait une télévision. Sur les murs, héritage de la période adolescente de son fils, il y avait des posters de séries télé ou de jeux vidéo qu'il suivait à l'époque. Le héros Kagemasa veillait toujours sur la chambre depuis l'affiche qui surplombait le lit. Néanmoins, sur certains aspects, la chambre paraissait vide car Boruto avait emmené bon nombre d'affaires dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté.

L'absence de leur fils était difficile pour les parents. Les derniers rapports qu'entretenaient Naruto avec son fils n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Boruto s'était montré de plus en plus critique envers son père et sa tâche de Hokage tandis que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de contredire les pensées de son fils. Malheureusement la guerre à Kiri n'a fait qu'exacerber cette rupture. Devant l'incapacité des dirigeants à trouver une solution au conflit, des shinobis avaient décidé de partir d'eux même pour Kiri afin d'aider les forces loyalistes au Mizukage. Et comme ultime défi à l'Hokage et à son père, Boruto partit également sur le front de Kiri.

Depuis, Hinata était la seule à communiquer avec Boruto, par-ci par-là, lorsque ce dernier était en mesure de le faire dans ce théâtre de guerre. Ils savaient tous deux que Boruto était un shinobi aguerri mais l'inquiétude les rongeait. Chaque appel ou message de son fils apportait un sursaut d'émotion à Hinata qui alternait soulagement et angoisse vis-à-vis du sort de leur fils. Naruto s'éloigna lentement de la chambre pour arriver devant celle de sa fille.

Himawari habitait toujours avec eux. Elle n'avait pas encore quitté le nid et Naruto craignait que le départ de sa fille affecte profondément sa mère. Le départ de Boruto avait touché Hinata plus qu'il ne l'eut pensé et il redoutait le jour où sa fille suivrait la même voie. Pourtant, depuis ces derniers mois, il avait un aperçu de cette situation. Boruto était parti au front et Himawari s'était engagée dans une longue mission de reconnaissance sur ordre direct du Hokage. A vrai dire, c'était elle qui avait insisté et Naruto avait cédé. Elle voulait l'aider et il n'avait pas pu dire non. Ainsi Hinata et Naruto vivaient tous les deux seuls depuis trois mois et la maison paraissait atrocement vide pour la femme de l'Hokage.

Pendant qu'il trimait au manoir, elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer l'ennui dans sa routine quotidienne. Or, en plus de cela, Hinata devait aussi s'inquiéter du sort de son fils ainé, parti au combat, et de sa fille en pleine vadrouille aux quatre coins du continent. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, ils se voyaient très peu, étant donné que lorsque Naruto abattait du travail supplémentaire le soir, Hinata ne l'attendait pas pour aller se coucher. C'était quelque chose convenu entre eux, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à l'attendre chaque soir. Ils se voyaient le matin mais à chaque fois c'était des instants beaucoup trop courts pour le couple.

Les angoisses d'Hinata ne s'étaient pas atténuées lorsque Naruto avait eu connaissance d'un avis de recherche lancé par la pègre à l'encontre d'Himawari. Cette information apportée par Sasuke, quelques jours auparavant, ne cessait de triturer l'esprit du Hokage. Il était troublé et perdu dans ses réflexions. Même s'il lui avait fait croire qu'elle partait seule en mission, le Nanadaime, dans un excès de zèle et de prudence, avait fait suivre Himawari. Deux ANBU s'étaient attelés à veiller sur elle et à la suivre discrètement. Cela avait bien fonctionné dans un premier temps mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Himawari accomplissait sa mission sans faire de vagues et aucun incident n'était survenu. Les ANBU s'étaient montrés consciencieux dans leur tâche mais leurs rapports envoyés à l'Hokage laissaient sous-entendre que leur mission devenait beaucoup trop routinière et trop peu en adéquation avec leurs compétences de shinobis supérieurs. Himawari avait finalement découverte la supercherie et s'en était amusé, allant directement à la rencontre de ses anges gardiens de l'ombre. Elle l'avait fait savoir à sa mère par message, qui l'avait transmis à son Hokage de père, bien embarrassé par la situation. Himawari assurait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protecteurs et même ces derniers insinuaient au Hokage qu'ils seraient plus utiles ailleurs et que sa fille était tout à fait capable de gérer cette mission seule.

A près d'un mois de la fin de la mission d'Himawari, Naruto avait décidé de rappeler les deux ANBU à Konoha et avait demandé à sa fille deux rapports par semaine afin d'avoir un suivi de son parcours. Cependant, les dernières semaines avaient été chargées pour le Nanadaime Hokage et il s'était montré trop peu rigoureux sur le suivi de la mission. Et il avait été rapidement ramené à la réalité par Sasuke. Depuis, il avait essayé de l'appeler, de la joindre par message ou bien d'envoyer des ANBU à sa recherche, elle demeurait introuvable. Son dernier rapport indiquait qu'elle avait rejoint Suna. Mais même avec l'aide du Kazekage, elle avait disparu de tous les radars.

Est-ce qu'elle avait été prise par ceux qui la recherchaient ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle tentait de leur échapper à tout prix ? Cet avis de recherche et cette prime, était-ce un moyen de l'atteindre personnellement ? S'en prendre à sa fille ? Il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis au fil des années et ces derniers pouvaient utiliser son enfant comme ultime revanche contre lui. Toutes ces questions lui trituraient le cerveau depuis deux jours et l'assommaient, en plus de le soumettre à une lourde inquiétude qui ne faisait que croitre. Il n'osait pas imaginer les craintes d'Hinata.

Il devait faire quelque chose mais ses actions en tant que leader suprême de Konoha étaient limitées. C'était là toute l'ironie sournoise, il était l'un des hommes les plus puissants du continent et il était incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir et de l'avoir séparé de ses protecteurs. Il était le seul et l'unique responsable de cette situation et ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Ses idées noires le submergeaient à nouveau et il devait aller dormir pour les faire disparaitre.

Naruto voulut passer devant la chambre d'Himawari sans s'attarder. Il ne désirait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais quelque chose sembla le retenir. Une intuition qui attira son attention sur la chambre de sa fille cadette. Elle était telle qu'Himawari l'avait laissé, le bazar en moins. Himawari avait développé avec l'adolescence une affection toute particulière avec le désordre, ce qui déplaisait fortement à sa mère. Sa chambre ressemblait davantage à un champ de bataille où s'étalaient des vêtements, des ustensiles shinobis, des breloques ou des livres ou manuels shinobis.

A côté d'une armoire, se tenait une chaise où sa cadette avait l'habitude de rassembler toute sorte de vêtements : ceux qu'elles considéraient comme n'étant ni sales ni propres et qui n'avaient donc leur place ni dans le bac à linge ni dans l'armoire. Et comme Himawari aimait varier les tenus au fil de la semaine, cette chaise finissait par supporter son entière garde-robe et par agacer Hinata. Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en repensant aux chamailleries mère/fille qui avaient pu se déclencher grâce à cette chaise. Cependant Hinata avait rangé le désordre laissé par sa fille après son départ et la chaise ne supportait plus que quelques tee-shirts bien pliés. Les livres de sa petite bibliothèque étaient bien rangés et le dessus de son bureau était quasiment vide hormis l'ordinateur portable qui attendait son retour.

Naruto n'y prêta pas attention car il se focalisa sur autre chose. Les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre n'étaient pas totalement tirés et laissaient passer un faisceau de lumière lunaire qui tombait sur le lit d'Himawari. Naruto entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers le lit à l'ombre des posters de films et de groupes de musique.

Disposé sur l'oreiller de manière presque solennelle, Naruto vit le médaillon de sa fille qui brillait à la lueur de la lune. Un tourbillon était gravé sur le médaillon, soutenu par une légère chaine dorée. Intrigué, il récupéra lentement le bijou et l'examina dans la paume de sa main.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Himawari ne se séparait jamais de ce médaillon. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait senti personne entrer chez lui et pourtant il sut que son intuition n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ce médaillon qui ne quittait jamais le cou de sa fille avait fini dans cette chambre précise alors que cette dernière avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Cela n'était pas une coïncidence. Il aurait pu penser que c'était un mauvais présage, qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement des ravisseurs qui détiendrait Himawari mais Naruto eut la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas. Himawari était forte. C'était une shinobi comme ses parents, une kunoichi de talents de surcroit. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Ainsi, face au médaillon qu'il avait offert à sa fille, il y a des années de cela, Naruto sentit quelque chose le saisir au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était Himawari. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune fille avait fait parvenir un objet qui lui était cher chez elle auprès de ses parents. C'était une étrange certitude guidée par une intuition qui dépassait le simple entendement. Himawari appelait à l'aide et c'était son père qu'elle appelait alors qu'elle courait un danger certain.

Naruto sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

Trois jours après la découverte du médaillon, il avait démissionné du poste de Nanadaime Hokage du village de Konoha et neuf heures après la cérémonie d'investiture de son successeur, il se retrouvait à remémorer le passé au-dessus du bijou de sa fille.

Naruto s'était libéré de ce qui le retenait à Konoha. Les devoirs et les responsabilités de Hokage avaient été transmis à Sarada Uchiha et l'avenir et la sécurité de Konoha reposaient dorénavant sur ses épaules. Il était redevenu un simple shinobi et en cela il était à nouveau en mesure d'agir.

Naruto referma sa paume sur le médaillon au tourbillon tandis qu'Hinata le rejoignit sur le canapé. Malgré les années, Hinata n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté pure. Ses cheveux noirs au carré encadraient un visage pâle quelque peu aminci par les récents évènements. Naruto l'avait réalisé un peu tard mais Hinata ne mangeait peu ces derniers temps, peinant parfois à trouver l'appétit. Elle avait enlevé sa tenue cérémonielle blanche pour dévoiler une tenue sobre : un pull noir qui laissait transparaitre ses formes de femme et une jupe blanche sur des collants noirs. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage dont les yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat immaculé.

-Cette journée était vraiment épuisante, dit-elle d'une voix douce en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille. Mais c'était une belle cérémonie.

Naruto plongea son regard dans les yeux de son épouse. Elle avait dit ces mots avec bienveillance mais il savait que cette douceur dissimulait une tristesse. Devenir Hokage avait été son rêve et aujourd'hui il venait de mettre un terme à tout ça. Hinata ne pouvait ignorer cette facette qui avait forgé Naruto tout au long de sa vie. Elle partageait la même peine que lui. Cet abandon la touchait tout autant que lui. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme en soupirant.

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Maintenant qu'il était délivré de sa charge, il pouvait profiter de sa vie aux côtés d'Hinata et de ses enfants. Il pouvait vivre comme un simple citoyen de Konoha sans penser aux responsabilités des hommes de pouvoir et aux prérogatives qui les accompagnaient. Après toutes ces années, il s'était dit qu'il apprécierait une vie simple mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hinata lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et cet instant sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il ne se décide à parler :

-Je suis désolé.

Les caresses dans ses cheveux blonds continuèrent sans interruption et Hinata demeura silencieuse pendant un battement de cils.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Naruto releva la tête pour lui faire face et il lui prit les mains.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement, avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, Naruto.

Les yeux immaculés d'Hinata le saisissaient et semblaient le percer à jour comme à chaque fois. Elle comprenait son sentiment de culpabilité et sa frustration d'impuissance. Il pensait l'avoir déçu mais rien dans le regard de sa femme ne l'affirmait. Son sourire discret mais sincère lui montrait qu'elle ne doutait pas de lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de lui. Elle l'aimait avant qu'il ne devienne Hokage, elle l'a aimé durant ces années difficiles et elle l'aimerait encore après cela.

Hinata l'avait soutenu tout au cours de son office sans flancher ou montrer des signes de faiblesse. Naruto avait eu des conseillers et des bureaucrates pour l'aider dans sa tâche et c'était Hinata qui lui permettait d'avancer inconsciemment et de penser à d'autres lendemains. Elle s'était occupée de Boruto et Himawari alors qu'il était absent ce que lui reprochait constamment son fils ainé. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que constater ce gâchis et il ne savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rendre à Hinata tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Au moins, pouvait-il essayer. Il était dorénavant un shinobi comme autrefois. Un shinobi libéré des contraintes de la charge de Hokage. Un shinobi sans aucune obligation envers les autres hormis sa famille.

Il s'approcha lentement d'Hinata et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Il dévisagea son épouse qui le regardait amoureusement. Elle porta la main de son mari contre sa joue et l'étreignit. Malgré les années et les épreuves, ils ne changeaient pas.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, concéda la Hyūga. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Tu as raison. Mais maintenant je peux réparer mes torts.

Il était encore trop tôt pour abandonner et il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. C'était un crédo qu'il avait invoqué durant sa jeunesse et qui semblait lui revenir en cet instant. Un nindō hérité de son maitre et de ses prédécesseurs : le nindō du shinobi qu'il était finalement redevenu, passant de la lumière à l'ombre.

Naruto leva les mains d'Hinata et les serra avant de plonger ses yeux dans le regard de sa femme.

-Je vais les retrouver, Hinata. Je t'en fais la promesse.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre._

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu et si c'est le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à commentez cette fanfiction. On ne le dira jamais assez mais les commentaires sont les seules récompenses de l'auteur et lui permettent d'avancer que les commentaires soient critiques ou élogieux._

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	2. Un train à prendre

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je reviens enfin vers vous pour un chapitre 2 en bonne et due forme. Je suis désolé qu'il arrive aussi tard mais à causes de choses inattendues dans ma vie personnelle, j'ai dû malheureusement décaler l'écriture et donc par conséquence la sortie de ce deuxième chapitre._

 _J'ai également travaillé sur un petit projet en groupe avec un autre auteur ce qui n'a pas aidé la sortie du chapitre. Cependant, il est inutile de tourner autour du pot. Le chapitre 2 est là._

 _J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos retours sur le premier chapitre. Je suis très heureux que celui-ci vous ait plu et que vous ayez adhéré à l'univers et à l'histoire. Le premier chapitre a eu de nombreux commentaires, je remercie ceux qui ont pris un peu de leurs temps pour le faire. Cela m'a conforté dans ce nouveau projet et dans la manière dont je compte le mener._

 _Par ailleurs, je souhaite profiter de cette introduction au chapitre 2 pour répondre aux commentaires que j'ai reçu sur la plateforme et je m'excuse platement auprès des personnes qui ont commenté et qui n'ont pas reçu de réponses de ma part. Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec le système de ._

 _ **Driope :** Je te remercie pour ton très long commentaire qui reprend énormément de points du chapitre. Pour te répondre tout d'abord sur la traduction de « Tabi », cela s'apparente à voyage. Je ne suis pas expert en japonais et j'utilise principalement un dictionnaire franco-japonais en ligne pour trouver des traductions de certains mots et celui-ci résonnait bien avec le terme Hokage donc je m'en suis servi. C'est très fallacieux, désolé._

 _Tu as parfaitement saisi l'enjeu du chapitre et je ne peux qu'être ravi. C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas le Sasu/Saku, en tout cas, oui comme tu le disais Sarada va jouer un rôle dans cette histoire._

 _ **Blatfor : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il me fait également plaisir de l'entendre. Si tu me dis que tu as réussi à visualiser les personnages sans avoir vu Boruto, eh bien, j'ai réussi mon pari. D'ailleurs je ne peux que te recommander de regarder Boruto, c'est très cool._

 _ **clement33** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments. Le camarade Etsukazu a été un bon soutien pour ce chapitre 2. _

_**Lili** : Alors là, je ne sais plus où me mettre avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Merci le commentaire, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira et que je serais encore à la hauteur._

 _ **Cococat12** et **Lemortel :** Merci à vous deux ! Sachez que la suite, c'est maintenant !_

 _Le chapitre 2 que je vous offre n'est pas aussi conséquent que le premier chapitre qui se devait de poser énormément de choses pour lancer véritablement la trame de l'histoire. Je ne compte pas faire de longs chapitres constamment. De mon point de vue et par expérience, 10 000 sont plus que raisonnables pour un chapitres, là où 20 000 ou 30 000 sont déjà beaucoup plus massifs. Ces derniers exigent notamment un bon rythme dans l'histoire et dans le déroulement du chapitre ce qui n'est pas faisable tout le temps selon les contextes._

 _Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne seraient déjà pas au courant, il existe un groupe d'auteurs et lecteurs, qui se sont réunis dans l'optique de partager autour de leurs passions et activités communes que sont les fanfictions : La Ligue des Chroniqueurs._

 _Ce groupe avait pour fonction première de redonner un souffle au fandom Naruto français dont la l'activité actuelle était en grande baisse mais il se limite pas qu'à ça et d'autres auteurs de fandom nous ont rejoints. Si vous êtes intéressés par la fanfiction, si vous recherchez de l'activité, des rencontres, des nouvelles de vos auteurs préférés, des débats et le tout orienté autour de la fanfiction, vous êtes les bienvenus dans la Ligue que ce soit sur le discord ou sur notre Facebook. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP.  
_

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre de Hokage no Tabi et j'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Un train à prendre**

-Ne bouge pas …

La position de Naruto n'était pas inconfortable. Il reposait sur une grande chaise qui l'inclinait légèrement en arrière lui permettant d'observer le plafond. Et comme tous les plafonds d'hôpital, celui-ci était très blanc et très morne. Une mosaïque de plaques blanches qui cachait tout le réseau énergétique du grand hôpital de Konoha.

Ce qui perturbait Naruto principalement, c'était les vives douleurs qui parcouraient son bras droit posé sur un plateau surélevé, proche de la chaise et qui était entouré de deux panneaux projetant une étrange lueur bleue sur sa main et son avant-bras. Le bras droit totalement nu du Nanadaime Hokage montrait bien les séquelles de son affrontement avec le dernier des Uchiha, il y a plus de vingt ans. La couleur de peau de sa prothèse d'avant-bras jurait avec celle du blond et un stigmate bien visible dessinait la séparation entre l'appareil et le corps du blond.

-Arrête de bouger …

Cette prothèse faisait maintenant partie du quotidien de Naruto, indissociable de ses jours et de ses nuits. Il devait être très prudent avec cette prothèse organique, fruit de nombreux travaux et recherches accomplis à la fin de la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. Cette innovation était due à l'exploitation des cellules d'Hashirama Senju. De nombreux shinobis avaient essayé d'exploiter le pouvoir du Shodaime Hokage mais c'est l'association des plus grands esprits des Grandes Nations qui avait permis d'utiliser pleinement cette ressource. Il fut l'un des premiers cobayes pour tester ce genre de prothèse et maintenant, c'était devenu commun de posséder un tel appareil pour réparer un handicap.

Néanmoins, la structure organique de la prothèse obligeait un entretien soutenu et contraignait son possesseur à effectuer de nombreux contrôles et exercices pour éviter tout dysfonctionnement ou rejet de la prothèse. Et Naruto n'échappait pas à la règle.

Les panneaux tournaient autour du plateau où il avait disposé son bras soutenant la prothèse éclairant chaque partie de l'appareil d'une lueur bleue. Naruto grimaça alors que les douleurs reprirent. Celles-ci étaient plus violentes que d'habitude.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bouger !

Alors qu'il se faisait réprimander, Naruto prit un air désolé et tenta bien que mal de se justifier :

-Pardonne-moi, Sakura-chan, cela me surprend à chaque fois…

Dans un coin de la pièce, son ancienne coéquipière lui jetait un regard agacé. Vêtue d'une longue blouse de médecin, Sakura Uchiha ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux alors que les panneaux de lueur bleue continuaient de tourner autour de la prothèse de l'ancien Hokage. Ce dernier voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle jouait avec son stylo entre ses doigts et repoussait constamment la même mèche de cheveux roses devant ses yeux. La présence de son mari ne semblait pas la détendre. Appuyé sur une commode, Sasuke ne paraissait pas agité cependant Naruto comprit bien que l'Uchiha s'impatientait, tout comme lui. Son œil visible fixait les engins électroniques qui tournoyaient autour du bras de Naruto avec curiosité et méfiance.

Hormis les interventions de Sakura pour éviter que Naruto ne gesticule, la pose de cette nouvelle prothèse se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Lorsque les panneaux de lumière bleue s'éteignirent et s'écartèrent pour libérer le bras de Naruto, la eisei-nin s'approcha du blond.

-Bon, en espérant qu'on n'ait pas à recommencer depuis le début, tu vas me faire un test complet, ordonna Sakura.

Naruto se redressa et examina sa prothèse comme s'il venait tout juste de se découvrir un nouveau membre. Il plia son pouce, son index, puis son majeur, ensuite son annulaire et enfin l'auriculaire.

-Tu as des picotements ? Des démangeaisons ? demanda-t-elle en prenant quelques notes sur un calepin.

-Non, rien… répondit Naruto en refermant le poing et en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Sakura continua de griffonner sur son bloc-notes tandis que Naruto débutait une série de mudras.

-On dirait que c'est bon pour les connexions nerveuses. Est-ce que tu as des sensations étranges au niveau de la prothèse ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression que c'est un petit peu plus rigide que d'habitude. Comme si la prothèse me … résistait.

Les pupilles de jade de Sakura regardaient maintenant Naruto avec suspicion et le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger…

-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! rétorqua Naruto inquiet.

-Cette prothèse est un tout nouveau modèle, très cher, et si tu me l'as bousillé tu vas en entendre parler…

-Mais …mais regarde, il n'y a aucun soucis avec cette prothèse. Je fais les mudras sans difficultés, même les plus compliqués comme le cheval ou le coq.

Sakura fusilla le Nanadaime du regard encore quelques instants avant de retourner à son bloc-notes.

-Est-ce que tu as des haut-le-cœur ? Des vertiges ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je me sens bien, répondit Naruto en s'étirant les bras.

-Dans ce cas, il est inutile de poursuivre les tests, je considère que la prothèse a été bien fixée, soupira Sakura en refermant son calepin.

-Merci Sakura-chan, je ferais attention comme d'habitude.

-Mais ce n'est pas une prothèse comme les autres, grommela-t-elle. Le Professeur Shizuka l'a développé afin qu'elle puisse être plus résistante et être portée plus longtemps par son utilisateur. Elle m'a envoyé ces nouveaux modèles de prothèses sur retour de ses prototypes et vu que tu t'apprêtes à quitter le village pour un bout de temps, je me suis dit que tu étais le choix idéal pour ce nouveau modèle.

Sakura regarda par-dessus son épaule et croisa l'œil sombre de Sasuke :

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas le seul à bénéficier de ce nouveau modèle de prothèse… dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur la mallette d'où Sakura avait extrait la nouvelle prothèse de Naruto.

-Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. répliqua l'Uchiha sobrement. Je vis très bien sans.

Sakura soupira de dépit devant l'entêtement de son époux. Naruto savait que cette question de prothèse de bras était une problématique récurrente au sein du couple Uchiha. Là où Sasuke souhaitait conserver ce handicap comme symbole de ses errances passées, vivait et combattait avec ce manque, Sakura, quant à elle, trouvait stupide que son époux ne souhaite pas vivre avec son temps et qu'il s'obstine à garder cette séquelle. Certaines disputes étaient plus houleuses que d'autres sur ce sujet mais avec le temps, Sakura s'était montrée moins téméraire.

\- En tout cas, il me reste de nombreux modèles de ce genre, fit-elle à l'adresse de Naruto. Si tu as un ennui avec le modèle actuel au cours de ton voyage, tu n'hésites pas à me contacter et je pourrais te faire parvenir un nouvel appareil. Même les cliniques ou les hôpitaux les plus basiques pourront te l'équiper. Après il faut espérer que tu n'ailles pas te perdre dans la cambrousse…

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te l'assurer, répondit l'Uzumaki en observant sa nouvelle prothèse, mais je n'hésiterais pas à te solliciter si besoin. Je préfère deux mains plutôt qu'une seule.

Sasuke vit sa femme et son ami se tourner vers lui et il décida de mettre un terme à cette conversation :

\- Si c'est terminé, alors nous pouvons partir, dit l'Uchiha. Tu as un train à prendre.

\- A quelle heure ? S'interrogea Sakura en se tournant vers le blond.

\- 11h45.

\- Pas besoin d'être en retard, rétorqua Sasuke en se rapprochant de la porte alors que Naruto remettait les boutons de sa veste.

\- J'aurais juste besoin d'une signature, fit Sakura en précédant son mari dans le couloir, suivez-moi ce ne sera pas long.

L'hôpital général de Konoha était une fourmilière en constante ébullition. Naruto et Sasuke zigzaguèrent derrière Sakura entre les brancards, les patients, les docteurs, les infirmiers et les eisei-nin qui parsemaient les couloirs de ce gigantesque édifice. L'hôpital général de Konoha était l'établissement le plus à la pointe de la technologie et des innovations médicales et scientifiques. On venait des quatre coins du continent dans l'espoir d'être guéri de tous les maux.

Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage lorsqu'ils aperçurent le Nanadaime Hokage parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital librement. Le bruit s'était déjà répandu à leur arrivée mais maintenant qu'il traversait les couloirs à la vue des patients et des docteurs de l'établissement, la nouvelle s'était propagée comme une trainée de poudre. L'agitation s'était redirigée vers Naruto et Sasuke même si celui-ci n'était pas le centre d'attention. Certains patients sortaient discrètement leur téléphone pour prendre en photo le Héros de Konoha, bientôt rejoints par les infirmiers et infirmières.

Naruto s'amusait de la situation. Sans dire un mot, il saluait de la tête ou de la main les personnes qu'il croisait et souriait aux photographes amateurs en faisant tout pour qu'ils l'aient sous un bon angle. S'ils devaient montrer leurs clichés, autant que personne ne remette en doute qu'il s'agissait bien du Nanadaime Hokage sur la photo. Après tout, il était et resterait un personnage public, contrairement à Sasuke. L'Uchiha n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à l'euphorie ambiante sur leur passage, se contentant de suivre sa femme le long des couloirs. L'homme de l'ombre évitait d'apparaitre sur les photos et détournait discrètement la tête à chaque fois qu'il voyait des appareils. Sur chaque cliché pris au cours de leur traversée des couloirs de l'hôpital, le visage de l'Uchiha serait systématiquement et étrangement hors cadre ou dissimulé.

Bientôt des groupes d'individus, professionnels de santé ou simples patients, s'agglutinèrent au fil de leur passage dans les corridors et les halls de l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rappelés à l'ordre par la chef des services :

\- C'est un hôpital ici ! Pas une conférence de presse ! Reprenez le travail et retournez dans vos chambres ! En silence !

La voix de Sakura Haruno résonna dans tout l'étage et cela ramena le calme autour d'eux. Les patients regagnèrent leurs chambres alors que les médecins et infirmiers retournèrent à leurs occupations sous l'œil accusateur de Sakura qui fendit la foule suivie de près par Naruto et Sasuke.

Elle leur fit emprunter des escaliers pour monter au 7e Etage, réservé aux bureaux des médecins et à l'administration. Naruto et Sasuke traversèrent alors des corridors plus calmes où l'agitation se limitait à quelques sonneries de téléphone et, au loin, des raclements d'imprimantes ainsi que des portes fermées. Au bout d'un couloir, Sakura les invita à entrer dans son propre bureau.

En tant que responsable du service de chirurgie de l'hôpital général de Konoha, Sakura n'avait rien à envier au bureau de Hokage. Il n'était pas aussi grand mais il disposait de suffisamment de place pour ne pas se sentir à l'étroit. Les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le village rendaient la pièce plus vaste qu'elle n'était et offrait un magnifique panorama sur Konoha. Des armoires et bibliothèques parsemaient les autres murs du bureau et dans un coin se trouvaient un fauteuil et une table d'appoint. C'était la première fois que Naruto visitait le nouveau bureau de sa coéquipière. Il connaissait le précédent, mais c'était avant que l'ancien hôpital de Konoha ne subisse les agrandissements qui l'avaient transformé en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Une chose rassura le Nanadaime. Sakura croulait aussi sous la paperasse.

Elle les avait invités à entrer mais Naruto et Sasuke ne pouvaient que rester sur le seuil de la porte. Le sol du bureau était recouvert de piles de dossiers, de formulaires, de livres et de feuilles volantes en tout genre. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Naruto alors que Sakura passa entre lui et Sasuke :

\- Excusez le bazar mais avec Shizune absente pour un séminaire. Je me retrouve avec encore plus de travail, dit-elle en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Tu devrais prendre quelqu'un pour t'aider, ajouta Sasuke en parcourant les colonnes de papier sous ses yeux.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un, lui rappela-t-elle en fouillant les tiroirs, mais il a pris une semaine de congés au pire moment.

\- Je crains que cela ne risque que de s'aggraver si tu ne t'en occupes pas, répliqua Naruto en se rapprochant du bureau en évitant soigneusement de ne toucher à rien. Je connais ça …

Naruto aperçut les yeux verts de Sakura se lever vers lui avec une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les yeux d'une coéquipière qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier sous peine de subir ses humeurs. Heureusement pour lui, ces yeux étaient accompagnés d'un sourire amusé.

\- Garde tes conseils pour toi. Signe ce papier. Tu as un train à prendre et moi un hôpital à gérer. Je remplirais le reste plus tard.

Elle fit tourner le formulaire vers Naruto et lui présenta un stylo. Il fit sa signature dans le cadre réservé sur le document et posa le crayon sur le bureau.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, fit-elle d'un ton plus léger en rassemblant un tas de feuilles. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

\- Merci Sakura-chan pour la prothèse, j'en prendrais grand soin, répondit le blond avec un fin sourire alors qu'il rejoignait Sasuke sur le seuil de la porte du bureau.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Essaie de la ménager un peu.

\- Dépêche-toi, maugréa Sasuke derrière lui. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le regard de Sakura passa de Naruto à son mari puis elle s'assit à sur son fauteuil de bureau pour rallumer son ordinateur et rouvrir un dossier devant elle tout en adressant un léger :

\- A ce soir.

Naruto, légèrement intrigué, aurait pu penser que cela lui était destiné mais ce fut Sasuke, déjà ressorti du bureau, qui lui répondit :

\- A ce soir.

Durant ce léger intervalle, Naruto avait atteint la porte et s'apprêtait à la refermer lorsque que son ancienne coéquipière l'interpella :

-Naruto !

Le blond arrêta son geste et rouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Sakura qui le regardait avec un léger sourire :

\- Fais bon voyage.

Derrière ses lunettes rouges, les yeux de jade ne pouvaient dissimuler la sincérité de son amie.

-Tu sais, ça fait des années avec Hinata qu'on essaie d'organiser un grand repas avec tout le monde mais à cause des occupations et des contraintes de chacun, ça n'a jamais pu se faire… Eh bien, quand tu reviendras. On le fera ce repas. Avec tout le monde. Sans exception.

Les mots le touchèrent plus qu'il ne le pensait. Cela s'expliquait aussi par un détail du bureau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Des cadres photos, qu'il ne pouvait voir que de dos, se trouvaient sur le bureau face à Sakura, entre son écran d'ordinateur et un pot à crayons. Même si de cette position, il ne pouvait voir le contenu des cadres, Naruto était certain que Sakura y avait placé des clichés de sa famille, de ses parents, de son mari et de ses enfants, sa fille et son fils. Sur son bureau d'Hokage, il y avait aussi des cadres avec des photos similaires.

Naruto rendit à Sakura son sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte.

-J'ai hâte …

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, après une traversée du dédale qu'était l'hôpital central de Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto sortirent de l'établissement par une porte de service. Ils voulaient être discrets et absolument éviter un bain de foule à l'entrée principale. Cela leur aurait fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps. En sortant par derrière, ils étaient assurés de passer inaperçu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de sécurité qui menait à l'extérieur, ils virent qu'ils étaient attendus. Au milieu de la petite cour sur laquelle ils avaient débouché, se trouvait une automobile sombre, couverte et assez austère. Une personne vêtue tout de noire s'extrayait de la place du chauffeur pour les accueillir. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, coiffée d'un béret et habillée d'une tunique noire à l'aspect protocolaire, les salua tous deux :

\- Nanadaime-sama, Uchiha-sama, on m'a envoyé vous chercher pour votre rendez-vous avec Hachidaime-sama.

Au visage de Sasuke, Naruto comprit que son ami était plus que réticent à cette idée.

\- On y sera plus rapidement par nos propres moyens, répondit-il sèchement ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme.

Devant la mine gênée de leur chauffeur, Naruto prit les devants et s'approcha de l'auto.

\- Il serait malvenu de contrarier le Hokage, Sasuke, fit le blond avec malice. En route !

L'entrain de Naruto se transmit à la chauffeuse qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule pour laisser le Nanadaime s'y engouffrer. Durant quelques secondes, Sasuke dévisagea l'automobile avec méfiance, jusqu'à que Naruto ne l'interpelle de la banquette arrière :

\- Monte vite ! J'ai un train à prendre et je ne dois pas être en retard !

Sasuke soupira longuement par dépit, et monta dans la voiture.

Les sièges de l'automobile étaient confortables et Naruto reconnaissait que c'était bien plus agréable que de s'y rendre à pied ou en passant de toit en toit.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me la dire, dit leur chauffeur par la petite fenêtre qui séparait la banquette arrière du devant de la voiture.

\- Tout va bien, merci. répondit Naruto poliment.

La chauffeuse releva la vitre de la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur la route, laissant Naruto et Sasuke dans une intimité relative. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. L'Uchiha s'impatientait, en regardant de temps en temps, ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Les rues de Konoha filaient par la fenêtre de la voiture, tout comme les silhouettes des passants et les devantures des magasins. Naruto était bien plus détendu, il avait l'habitude des trajets en automobile. En qualité de Nanadaime Hokage, il était courant qu'il emprunte de tels véhicules pour les voyages et déplacements officiels.

\- Allez, arrête de faire la tête, fit Naruto. Ce n'est pas si mal comme transport…

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers le blond.

Naruto regarda l'Uchiha intrigué alors que l'automobile s'arrêta pour laisser passer des piétons.

\- Je devrais partir également, déclara Sasuke d'un ton sérieux. Si ta fille est en danger alors il faut prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour la retrouver au plus vite. A deux, nous pourrions explorer plus de pistes.

Sasuke fut néanmoins interrompu par un geste de Naruto qui lui intima de se taire. La main du Nanadaime se posa sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide, Sasuke. Ta sollicitude me touche. Mais tu as été absent depuis bien trop longtemps du village et j'aimerais que tu puisses profiter de ta famille, et prendre également un peu de repos.

La mine renfrognée de l'Uchiha résumait bien son état d'esprit.

\- Tu n'es plus Hokage, fit-il un peu cassant. Et je n'ai jamais demandé ta permission…

\- Et pourtant, rétroqua Naruto calme mais ferme, tu vas rester à Konoha, du moins un temps, pour passer du temps avec ta femme, ton fils et ta fille.

Sasuke jaugea Naruto du regard et s'enfonça dans le siège de l'automobile, sans un mot.

\- Crois en mon expérience, ajouta Naruto. Ton fils va grandir plus vite que tu ne le penses et lorsque qu'il sera adulte, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui.

La voix de Naruto trahissait ses regrets et dévoilait une mélancolie que Sasuke n'avait vu que très rarement chez son ami.

\- Elle ne me l'avouera jamais mais Sarada ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonné pour mes absences, déclara l'Uchiha en portant à nouveau son attention au dehors. Sakura a toujours été là pour elle et pour Shinme mais …

\- Elle a toujours pu compter sur toi pour les moments importants, le coupa Naruto, et ce malgré tes absences. Elle était ravie de te voir à sa cérémonie d'investiture.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'Uchiha parler de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes personnelles ainsi que de sa vie familiale. Le Nanadaime regretta d'avoir coupé son ami dans son élan mais il savait également que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur ses ressentis et qu'il ne gagnerait rien à le forcer à en parler.

Une chose était néanmoins certaine pour les deux amis : si on leur donnait une seconde chance de reprendre tout à zéro avec leurs enfants, ils la saisiraient. Mais malgré la puissance et les pouvoirs qui étaient les leurs, ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne pouvaient remonter le temps.

\- Une semaine.

Naruto eut un léger délai de réactivité suite à l'annonce de l'Uchiha.

\- Je vais rester une semaine à Konoha puis je repars pour t'aider à rechercher ta fille.

\- Ca me convient, répondit simplement le blond en portant son regard vers l'extérieur où des gamins observaient leur voiture avec envie et admiration.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir du Hokage par une entrée de service. Ils privilégiaient la discrétion avant tout ainsi que la rapidité. En journée, le Manoir était une ruche grouillante et bourdonnante de shinobis, d'employés administratifs, d'agents du village qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient. L'agitation était constante et les moments de répits étaient plus que rares.

Sasuke et Naruto voulaient éviter les mêmes débordements qu'à l'hôpital et ils empruntèrent un chemin peu fréquenté, uniquement par les initiés du service, qui menait directement aux appartements et au bureau du Hokage. Ils longèrent le couloir circulaire aux parois de bois, qui était resté le même malgré toutes ces années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une équipe familière.

Trois genins ouvraient la marche devant leur sensei. La seule fille du trio était une Nohara, Naruto la reconnut grâce aux marques mauves qu'elle avait sur le menton et sur les joues, signe distinctif de son appartenance à cet ancien clan du village. Elle portait une veste orange aux manches longues et un pantalon ample blanc, où était accroché un étui à kunai, descendant en dessous de ses genoux pour dévoiler ses sandales de ninja. Naruto mit néanmoins un peu de temps à se rappeler son nom : Hanae, Hanae Nohara.

Les yeux blancs immaculés du second membre de l'équipe ne laissèrent aucun doute sur son appartenance au clan Hyūga. Habillé d'une tunique blanche et noire, propre à son clan, le jeune garçon avait des cheveux bruns tirés vers l'arrière et attachés au niveau de sa nuque. Naruto avait déjà vu son nom dans bon nombre de dossiers. Ce Muro Hyūga était un élément prometteur au sein des utilisateurs de Byakugan. Il y a très longtemps, les prodiges comme lui dans les arts shinobis étaient éduqués et formés au sein même du clan et peu se mêlaient aux autres étudiants de l'Académie ou aux équipes de genins. Naruto et son prédécesseur avaient réussi à changer ces traditions pour encourager les jeunes Hyūga à suivre les formations à l'Académie, membres de la Soke et de la Bunke confondus.

Quant au dernier membre du trio, Naruto le connaissait bien. C'était un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs mi-longs qui encadraient son front juste au-dessus de deux pupilles sombres. Sa panoplie de shinobi se constituait d'un short blanc, de sandales bleues et d'un tee-shirt noir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le dos du garçon, Naruto savait qu'un éventail rouge et blanc avait été brodé sur son tee-shirt.

\- Tou-san, s'étonna Shinme Uchiha en apercevant son père en compagnie du Nanadaime.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Naruto pour saluer l'équipe de genins.

Leur chef d'équipe n'était autre que la fille du regretté Asuma Sarutobi, Mirai, dont la chevelure sombre encadrait deux yeux rouges vifs qu'elle tenait de sa mère, Kurenai Yuhi. La sensei de l'équipe, habillée de la veste de combat des jonins, salua le Nanadaime respectueusement avec un signe de tête, imité immédiatement par ses trois élèves.

\- Nanadaime-sama.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à ce protocole un peu pompeux et s'adressa directement aux trois genins :

\- Comment allez-vous ? Vous repartez déjà en mission ?

\- Pas exactement… répondit à mi-voix Hanae Nohara.

\- Nous avions un débriefing de notre dernière mission avec Hachidaime-sama ce matin, expliqua Mirai. Cela aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps mais, avec la passation de pouvoir, cela a été retardé.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit le Nanadaime en se grattant la nuque, quelque peu gêné, les choses se sont un peu précipitées de ce côté-là…

\- Nanadaime-sama, demanda Muro Hyūga, qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant que vous n'êtes plus Hokage ?

Naruto fut un peu désarçonné par la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Hyūga soit aussi direct. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité mais il n'essaya pas de lui mentir.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques affaires en suspens que je me dois de régler, répondit le blond.

\- Quel genre d'affaires ? fit Shinme intrigué en jaugeant le Nanadaime du regard.

Le fils de Sasuke rendait Naruto quelque peu nostalgique. Il lui rappelait Sasuke dans sa jeunesse, non seulement au niveau de l'apparence mais aussi dans certains détails comme sa posture ou son intonation. Mais Naruto savait qu'il était très sanguin à l'image de sa mère et avait aussi une très bonne tête. Shinme évoquait à Naruto l'époque où l'équipe sept était toujours unie, en écartant les mauvais moments pour ne garder que les bons. Certains lui avaient confié que Boruto leur rappelait comment il était au même âge, Naruto comprenait cette impression similaire en voyant Sasuke et son fils.

\- Des affaires dont il faut discuter très rapidement avec l'Hokage, indiqua Sasuke pour presser son ami à écourter la conversation.

Avant que les deux amis ne poursuivent leur chemin, le jeune Uchiha interpella son père :

\- Kaa-san m'a dit que tu repartais dès aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?

Naruto observa Sasuke qui répondit sans tarder à son fils :

\- Finalement, je vais rester avec vous plus longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Shinme au tac au tac.

\- Une semaine au moins.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? On peut s'entrainer ?

\- Rien de prévu, soupira Sasuke avec un rictus devant l'empressement de son fils. Si tu veux, on ira manger quelque part ce midi. Je crois que ta mère est trop occupée au boulot pour rentrer.

\- Okay ! A toute à l'heure ! répliqua tout sourire le jeune Uchiha en rejoignant son équipe qui s'éloignait.

Naruto et Sasuke, sans échanger un mot, reprirent leur route en direction du bureau du Hokage où ils étaient attendus. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sans frapper chez la Hachidaime, deux personnes se tenaient debout devant le poste de travail. Shikamaru Nara, le principal conseiller du Hokage, malgré la transition, restait le bras droit de l'autorité suprême de Konoha tandis que la cheffe des renseignements généraux se tenait à ses cotés.

\- Kurenai-san. Shikamaru. Salua Naruto amicalement. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre.

\- Seulement quelques minutes, commenta Kurenai Yuhi d'un ton doux et taquin.

\- Mais ton train ne t'attendra pas, fit Shikamaru plus sérieux.

Derrière le bureau, la nouvelle Hokage avait pris ses marques. Les dossiers, classeurs et formulaires faisaient toujours partie des éléments du décor du bureau d'Hokage mais elle avait ajouté certains effets personnels, comme Naruto auparavant : un cadre avec plusieurs photos, une tasse isotherme et son ordinateur personnel en plus de celui déjà installé dans le bureau. Néanmoins, ce bureau semblait de prime abord plus ordonné que lorsqu'il était en poste.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps, annonça Sarada à l'assistance.

\- Donc tu prends la direction de Suna, déclara Shikamaru en entrant dans le vif du sujet. Tu crois que c'est judicieux de commencer par là ?

\- C'est le dernier endroit où Himawari a été aperçue, ajouta Kurenaï. C'est une piste à explorer.

\- Et nous devons explorer toutes les pistes, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton grave.

\- Pour l'instant, Suna est ma première destination, expliqua le Nanadaime. L'opération « Extinction » a été un échec mais Suna a pu récupérer un membre d'une des cellules armées que nous avions pris pour cibles. C'est sur leurs appareils qu'on a pu récupérer de nombreuses informations et données dont la mise à prix d'Himawari.

\- Si ce type est entre les mains des services de renseignement de Suna depuis une semaine, reprit le Nara pessimiste. Ils ont dû tirer tout ce qu'ils voulaient de lui…

\- J'ai demandé à Gaara de ne pas ébruiter la situation concernant Himawari, par précaution. fit Sasuke. Elle n'a surement pas été citée dans les interrogatoires qu'ils ont menés.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons une carte à jouer, conclut Kurenaï en croisant Naruto du regard.

Sarada n'était toujours pas intervenue. Elle se contentait de suivre la conversation et d'écouter attentivement ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se permette une remarque :

\- Et si l'interrogatoire ne donne rien, que nous reste-t-il comme piste à Suna ?

\- Des sources nous indiquent qu'elle aurait été vue à Kouya, il y a plus de deux semaines, énonça Kurenaï. C'est un village en plein désert, très éloigné de Suna, aux extrémités du Pays du Vent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait allée faire là-bas ? demanda à haute-voix Sarada.

Malheureusement personne ne put lui donner une réponse.

\- Sa mission consistait à étudier et reconnaitre certains lieux d'attaque des Ōtsutsuki, expliqua Shikamaru. Etant donné le nombre d'attaques répertoriées, elle a traversé la péninsule de long en large et les rapports de nos ANBU ne couvrent pas tout son périple.

\- Le Pays du Vent n'est pas la région la plus touchée par ces attaques, renchérit Sasuke. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à Kouya.

\- Elle cherchait quelque chose et cela l'a mené à Kouya, supposa Kurenaï. Puis elle s'est évaporée dans la nature.

\- Elle en a également profité pour se faire des ennemis ..., termina Sarada en observant Naruto derrière ces lunettes.

La prime sur la tête d'Himawari Uzumaki avait été le déclencheur. 40 000 000 millions de ryōs pour la capturer vivante. Une information trouvée sur les serveurs d'une cellule armée au Pays du Vent qui avait pu être récupérée avant le sabotage des systèmes informatiques du groupe armé. Une opportunité qui avait permis au Nanadaime de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et du danger qu'encourait sa fille.

\- D'où l'intérêt d'aller interroger ce prisonnier à Suna, argumenta Naruto. Il pourra peut-être m'expliquer les raisons de cette prime.

Un léger moment de flottement passa au sein du bureau. Ils étaient tous peu convaincus de l'utilité d'interroger cet homme. Suna, grande alliée de Konoha, ne refuserait pas à Naruto la possibilité de poser des questions à leur prisonnier. Mais Shikamaru et Kurenaï se doutaient bien que les shinobis des renseignements de Suna avaient déjà cuisinés leur captif sur toutes ses coutures et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Sasuke restait silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, tout comme sa fille qui venait de croiser le Nanadaime du regard, terriblement pensif et empli de doutes.

\- Les derniers rapports qu'elle nous a envoyés proviennent de Kiri, débuta la Hachidaime. Si les pistes de Suna ne mènent à rien, il faudra remonter son trajet en espérant trouver des informations.

\- C'était l'endroit où je comptais me rendre en premier, appuya Sasuke, mais je dois repousser ça à plus tard.

Sa fille, Shikamaru et Kurenaï dévisagèrent l'Uchiha, intrigués.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai vivement recommandé à Sasuke de rester encore quelques temps à Konoha avant de repartir, expliqua Naruto en posant sa main bandée sur l'épaule de son ami. Il me rejoindra plus tard, le temps que je puisse explorer cette piste que nous avons à Suna.

Shikamaru et Kurenaï n'émirent aucune objection mais leurs traits circonspects montraient bien que la décision de Naruto allait leur faire perdre du temps dans la recherche d'Himawari. Et le temps leur manquait cruellement, alors qu'il disposait de si peu d'informations. Seule Sarada semblait satisfaite de cette décision, même si son père semblait partager l'avis des deux conseillers.

\- Nous devons tous travailler de concert, reprit Sarada. Shikamaru-san et Kurenaï-san et leurs services sont prêts à tout pour coopérer avec vous dans le cadre de vos recherches. Par ailleurs, Kurenaï-san.

La cheffe des renseignements de Konoha ne se fit pas prier et sortit une mallette métallique dissimulée près d'un pied du bureau de Hokage. Sans prévenir Shikamaru, elle lui porta la mallette au torse que celui-ci récupéra avec surprise avant que la jōnin ne l'ouvre, dévoilant deux appareils mobiles de petite taille.

\- Ce sont des appareils de communication de dernier cri, expliqua Kurenaï en les extrayant de la mallette. Le service de renseignements a travaillé dessus depuis des mois et la Hachidaime a décidé de vous les confier car ils sont le meilleur moyen de communication sécurisé que nous ayons.

\- Ces appareils disposent d'une géo-localisateur et une ligne directe entre nous, ajouta Shikamaru en posant la mallette au sol. Les appels et les échanges sont sécurisés et intraçables par des engins extérieurs. Nous pourrons communiquer sans crainte d'être écouté et échanger rapidement toutes les infos que nous trouverons sur Himawari.

Kurenaï tendit les appareils à Naruto et Sasuke. L'Uzumaki semblait bien plus intéressé par ce gadget que l'Uchiha qui restait très traditionnel dans ses moyens de communication et les téléphones ne faisaient toujours pas partie de ses habitudes. Sasuke prit l'appareil dans sa main comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir un objet inédit et qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en faire. A ses côtés, le Nanadaime s'était déjà réjoui de voir que l'appareil disposait d'un écran tactile et s'amusait à parcourir toutes les fonctionnalités de ce nouveau jouet.

\- Retrouver Himawari est une priorité, poursuivit Sarada en ne perdant pas des yeux le Nanadaime. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour cela.

Naruto resta quelques instants de marbre. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau. Voilà qu'il se revoyait gamin ou adolescent à recevoir des missions auprès du vieux Sandaime et de Tsunade. La présence de Sasuke à ses côtés n'arrangea pas cette sensation étrange mais lointaine de déjà vu. Cette pensée nostalgique lui fit esquisser un sourire.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, Hachidaime-sama. fit humblement Naruto en s'inclinant avec respect devant la nouvelle autorité suprême de Konoha. Je tâcherais de profiter de toute l'aide que vous m'apporterez afin de retrouver ma fille.

Naruto constata que Sarada ne relevait pas l'aspect protocolaire de ses remerciements. Elle commençait à rentrer dans le moule de la fonction, et assumait pleinement sa fonction. Naruto sut qu'il pouvait compter sur elle ainsi que sur Kurenaï et Shikamaru, et qu'il avait assurément fait le bon choix la concernant.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et se tourna vers Sasuke qui tenait encore le mobile dans sa main.

-Tu vas t'en sortir avec ce truc ?

-Rien ne m'est insurmontable, répliqua Sasuke sèchement sans quitter le téléphone des yeux.

-Cela risque quand même de prendre du temps, fit Sarada d'un ton taquin.

Les lèvres de la Hachidaime prirent une moue moqueuse alors que son père lui jetait un regard noir. Shikamaru les rappela très rapidement à l'ordre :

-Navré, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter avec la Hokage et tu as un train à prendre. Donc si nous en avons fini et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, vous devriez y aller.

-Tu as raison, fit Naruto en tournant les talons. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop trainé.

-La plupart des informations complémentaires ont déjà été insérées dans vos dispositifs, déclara Kurenaï.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Naruto suivi de près par Sasuke, je penserais à les consulter lors du voyage.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne chance et un bon voyage, Nanadaime-sama, termina Sarada alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient à portée de la sortie du bureau.

\- Je pars le cœur léger, fit l'Uzumaki, car je sais que j'ai laissé Konoha entre de bonnes mains.

Sarada aperçut la pupille bleue de Naruto la regarder par-dessus son épaule alors que la porte du bureau se refermait entre eux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la Hachidaime ne reprenne ses esprits et que le rouge sur ses joues disparaisse. Elle se reconcentra sur ses proches conseillers :

\- Reprenons.

* * *

La gare Grand Central de Konoha était une structure gigantesque. Au crépuscule de l'Ere des clans, lorsque les grands villages shinobis florissaient partout sur le continent, Konoha disposait d'un édifice sans égal, qui ne souffrait d'aucun concurrent parmi les autres nations shinobis : le Monument des Hokage. Des visages gravés dans la pierre pour l'éternité, qui, au fil des générations, gagnaient d'autres gigantesques figures à aligner sur la falaise. Les sept têtes colossales, se voyant de loin, généraient un avertissement pour les invités ou pour les simples visiteurs de Konoha : ils étaient constamment sous le regard vigilant des gardiens du village de la Feuille. Leurs actions et leurs paroles au sein du village détermineraient si les Hokage les dévisageraient avec bienveillance ou mépris.

A ce cénotaphe titanesque, s'ajoutait le manoir du Hokage, calé au cœur du village, au pied de falaise, à l'ombre des visages des leaders shinobis. Cet autre édifice aux parois rouge vif avait gagné en notoriété au fil des ans, en plus de changements structurels nécessaires. Le haut lieu du pouvoir de Konoha était devenu une icône du village à l'image du monument des Hokage. Le Rokudaime et le Nanadaime n'avaient pas hésité à rénover et agrandir le bâtiment ainsi que ses différentes ailes, ce qui lui donnait dorénavant plus d'ampleur et d'étendue au sein du village.

Malgré les nombreux temples et édifices anciens, conservés et protégés par les shinobis au cours des années de paix et de guerre, la gare Grand Central était devenue un nouveau lieu iconique du village de Konoha. Cette structure, située au plus proche du cœur du village, desservait des destinations aux quatre coins de la péninsule shinobi. En effet, elle était le carrefour de toutes les lignes ferroviaires qui se répartissaient dans chaque pays shinobi. Des années auparavant, le Nanadaime avait lancé des travaux de rénovation et d'agrandissement de l'ancienne gare routière du village. Il avait fait appel à un ingénieur et industriel du pays de la Foudre pour effectuer ces travaux. Il n'avait pas regardé à la dépense, tant il avait compris l'importance du projet.

La gare comportait plus d'une douzaine de lignes de voies rapides, en plus de celles qui desservaient les gares locales et régionales du pays du Feu et des contrées alentour. L'infrastructure était un assemblage quasi artistique de métal et de verre. La gare était recouverte d'un large plafond de verre épais, maintenu et morcelé par d'imposantes barres métalliques, eux-mêmes soutenus par des pylônes qui les élevaient bien au dessus des voies, protégeant les voyageurs des intempéries. Ces mêmes voyageurs qui grouillaient continuellement sur les voies, passant d'un train à l'autre, entrant ou sortant de la gare, dans un balai sans fin, de jour comme de nuit. En tant que carrefour des lignes continentales, Grand Central voyait arriver en son sein des milliers de voyageurs de différents pays, créant un véritable melting-pot d'individus en un endroit très ciblé. Cela avait appuyé la position de Konoha comme plaque tournante du système ferroviaire, avec la gare de Wagou-Toshi comme unique concurrente.

Shikamaru aimait appeler cette gare « la Pieuvre » pour la capacité de cet endroit à étendre ses lignes de part et d'autre de la péninsule. Naruto préférait l'appeler « la Grosse Machine » car c'était véritablement une machine, surdimensionnée, monstrueuse, aux mécanismes bien huilés, actionnés et entretenus par des centaines de personnes, nuit et jour, sans que les usagers ne s'en soucient. Cela avait changé les rapports entre habitants de la péninsule, cela les avait rapprochés. Dans cette gare, Naruto y voyait un symbole de l'œuvre de ces vingt dernières années.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre qui les menaient à la voie, précédé par Hinata qui semblait tout aussi pressé que lui. Le Nanadaime portait une valise qu'il avait complétée rapidement en revenant du manoir du Hokage. Hinata l'avait déjà rempli de nombreuses affaires de voyages mais par prudence, il avait décidé d'en rajouter d'autres ce qui les avait retardés. En voyage officiel, Naruto n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de ce genre de soucis car quelqu'un s'en chargeait pour lui mais dorénavant, il n'avait plus ce privilège. En voyage officiel, le train ne serait pas parti sans lui mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu un shinobi, il craignait de se retrouver abandonné sur le quai.

Dès leur arrivée à la gare, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient échappés de la voiture affrétée par la Hachidaime pour entrer dans Grand Central parmi les différents usagers qui les avaient observés avec curiosité filer jusqu'à la voie sept. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la voie, Naruto fut soulagé de voir que le train était toujours en gare. Cependant il fut surpris de voir que le quai était quasiment désert. Au loin, il aperçut un groupe de personnes qui s'était retourné à leur arrivée. Sasuke et Shikamaru les attendaient ainsi qu'une femme que l'Uzumaki connaissait bien. Sabaku no Temari se tenait aux cotés de son mari, habillée d'une veste de travail grise et d'un pantalon de la même panoplie.

-Vous êtes en retard, Nanadaime, fit-elle en voyant accourir l'ancien Hokage et son épouse.

Temari n'avait rien perdu de son piquant mais, en tant que compagne de son conseiller, Naruto l'avait suffisamment fréquenté pour ne pas se sentir blessé par cette remarque.

-Je suis désolé, nous avons fait aussi vite que possible, répondit Naruto essoufflé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nanadaime-sama, balbutia le responsable du quai à coté de Sasuke, vraisemblablement très impressionné par ce groupe. Le départ du train a été retardé juste pour vous.

\- Merci encore, remercia humblement Naruto. Je suis navré pour la gêne occasionnée.

Le Nanadaime remarqua finalement que les passagers de son train les zieutaient, collés aux vitres des wagons et que ces derniers venaient surement de comprendre les raisons de l'immobilisation du train en gare. Il se permit de faire un signe de la main à l'assistance alors qu'il entendait des cris étouffés à l'intérieur des wagons.

\- Je crois que comme prévu, mon départ ne va pas passer inaperçu, plaisanta Naruto.

\- Hokage ou non, certaines choses ne changeront pas, répliqua Shikamaru en zieutant son téléphone qui venait de recevoir une alerte.

\- Gaara n'est pas là ? fit Hinata. Je pensais qu'il était aussi du voyage.

\- Il est déjà monté, lui répondit Temari. Une entrevue de dernière minute avec des responsables d'Eiki.

\- Et la première conseillère de Suna ne devrait pas y assister ? s'interrogea Sasuke en haussant un sourcil..

La sœur du Godaime Kazekage se tourna vers l'Uchiha et se contenta de répondre en haussant les épaules :

\- Ils n'ont pas souhaité que j'y assiste.

On pouvait sentir un ressentiment dans la voix de la blonde de Suna, une colère sourde que tout le monde remarqua.

\- Mais j'ai confiance dans les décisions du Kazekage, donc je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Personne ne l'oubliait mais Gaara et Temari étaient frère et sœur. En tant que Kazekage et Première conseillère d'une des grandes puissances de l'Union Shinobi, il était inutile d'essayer de les séparer dans le cadre de leurs fonctions. Leurs liens du sang allaient bien au-delà de leur poste au sein des plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Ils travaillaient de concert pour le bien de Suna et de l'Union Shinobi. Si Temari ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était tout à fait normal. Gaara lui raconterait l'entrevue dans les moindres détails et l'écarter de cette rencontre n'aura été qu'inutile. Mais Temari était le genre de personne à en garder une certaine rancune des affronts qu'on lui faisait, et ce que venait de faire ces hommes d'affaires, elle ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

\- Inutile de faire retarder ce train plus longtemps, fit Shikamaru en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Tu as raison, je me suis suffisamment attardé.

Le Nanadaime s'approcha de Shikamaru et fit l'accolade à son bras droit.

\- Fais bon voyage.

\- Merci.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, son plus proche ami et rival, qui n'aimait pas de tels épanchements en public. Il lui tendit la main et l'Uchiha la saisit.

-Une semaine, annonça Sasuke. Pas un jour de plus.

\- Prends un peu de repos, ton aide peut attendre, lui conseilla son ami.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un air grave comma à son habitude tandis que Naruto se tourna vers son épouse.

Il s'approcha d'Hinata, sa main effleura la joue de sa femme et il plongea dans ses yeux immaculés. Elle posa sa main sur celle qui touchait sa joue avec tendresse. Le couple n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto avait appris à préserver son intimité. Il avait pris toutes les mesures pour que sa famille ne souffre pas de la pression médiatique et des personnes qui voulaient s'immiscer dans leur vie privée. Hinata, tout comme lui, n'allait pas briser cette règle d'or qu'ils suivaient depuis des années, même s'il avait renoncé à son titre de Hokage.

Les observateurs à l'intérieur des wagons ne les quittaient pas des yeux, pourtant à cet instant, Naruto et Hinata semblaient être seuls sur le quai. La main d'Hinata était si douce contre sa peau. En dépit des années, certaines choses demeuraient immuables, et cela rassura Naruto. Il laissa ce moment durer tant qu'elle était encore à sa portée. Ils s'étaient déjà échangé leurs adieux avant de partir pour la gare, dans leur foyer, au cœur même de leur intimité. Ce dernier au-revoir n'était qu'une formalité.

Hinata sourit au geste de son époux et malgré les regards alentour, elle se décida à l'enlacer. Naruto, légèrement surpris, la sentit se blottir contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je reviendrais bientôt avec Himawari.

Naruto ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. Hinata resta silencieuse contre le torse du blond. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse d'hier soir. L'espoir de retrouver ses enfants. Cet espoir qu'elle portait en tant que mère depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa fille avait disparu et que son fils était parti sur le théâtre d'une guerre chaotique.

\- Je devrais venir avec toi, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il redoutait, survint finalement. Il resserra son emprise autour de sa femme.

\- C'est à moi d'y aller, répondit le Nanadaime fermement mais calmement. Je me suis bien trop reposé sur les autres.

Le silence d'Hinata sonna comme une déception pour Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancement de mes recherches.

Son épouse l'enlaça avec plus de force.

\- Je veux autant de nouvelles que possible.

\- Tu les auras. Fit le Nanadaime en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Un sifflet strident les interrompit dans leurs adieux, indiquant le départ imminent du train. Les contrôleurs passaient en revue les portes des wagons tandis que le responsable du quai recommanda à Temari et Naruto de monter au plus vite dans le train.

La sœur du Kazekage prit également un léger instant pour dire au revoir à son mari.

\- Essaie de dormir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Shikamaru eut un rictus amusé.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas, répondit le Nara.

\- Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, ajouta Temari toujours souriante.

Leurs au-revoir se limitèrent à ça. Shikamaru et Temari n'étaient pas de ceux qui s'épanchaient lors de tels évènements. Naruto et Hinata avaient toujours vu ce couple agir ainsi et ils n'avaient jamais remis en cause leur attachement l'un envers l'autre. Aucun couple ne se ressemblait. Naruto porta son attention sur Sasuke. Ce qui s'appliquait au couple Nara était encore plus vrai pour le couple Uchiha.

Naruto souleva sa valise et se dirigea vers le wagon qui était mis à la disposition des passagers de marque. Temari le devança en grimpant dans le train, suivie par le chef de gare qui portait la valise de la Première conseillère de Suna. Naruto leur emboita le pas et s'engouffra dans la porte du wagon avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata, Shikamaru et Sasuke aperçurent le blond à la fenêtre du wagon. D'un geste de la main, le Nanadaime les salua alors que le train commençait à se mettre en branle, sous des sifflements assourdissants annonçant son départ. Hinata lui rendit ce discret geste d'adieu, devant ses deux amis, impassibles.

Le blond gardait le sourire même devant l'inquiétude persistante de sa femme. Elle aurait aimé partir avec lui mais ce voyage demeurait incertain et il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger inutilement. Une voix au fond de lui répondit : « _Elle est forte_ » et Naruto ne pouvait lui donner tort. Cependant, il préférait qu'elle reste à Konoha. Elle resterait à Konoha, habitée par une angoisse dévorante, dans l'attente de nouvelles sur le sort d'Himawari et Boruto mais elle serait en sécurité. Ainsi Naruto n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, il était suffisamment concerné par ses enfants, et le nœud qui lui liait le ventre, nuit et jour, le lui rappelait bien.

Naruto pouvait compter sur les autres pour veiller sur elle. Sakura ne la laisserait pas déprimer seule dans sa maison. Elles iraient boire un thé en ville en compagnie d'Ino et de Tenten, dégusteraient de la pâtisserie, parleraient du bon vieux temps. Et lorsqu'il reviendrait avec Boruto et Himawari, tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Le train eut un sursaut et le quai commença à glisser sous les yeux de Naruto. Shikamaru, Sasuke et Hinata disparurent dans le coin de la fenêtre alors que la gare défila sous ses yeux. Il approcha son visage de la vitre pour apercevoir sa femme et ses amis. Il arrivait encore à les discerner alors que le train entamait une boucle. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put distinguer que des silhouettes, puis il s'enfonça dans son siège.

Au travers de la fenêtre, il apercevait les maisons et les bâtisses de son village qu'il quittait pour une durée indéterminée. Cette pensée lui déplut et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de l'oublier.

* * *

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger au wagon-restaurant. Veux-tu que je te ramène quelque chose ?

Naruto leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Temari. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi.

\- Rien, ça ira. Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il poliment.

\- Si tu as soif, il y a des boissons dans un frigo, fit-elle remarquer au blond en montrant un meuble dans leur compartiment.

\- Merci Temari. Je n'ai pas soif mais j'y penserais si besoin.

La blonde de Suna n'insista pas plus longuement et ouvrit la porte du compartiment privé pour s'y engouffrer sous le bourdonnement du train sur les rails, laissant le Nanadaime seul. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts et s'étira les jambes sous la table qui le séparait de l'autre banquette. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte du compartiment et vit que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha. Dans quatre heures, ils atteindraient Suna et le soleil serait couché. A cet instant, par la fenêtre du wagon, Naruto apercevait de vastes rangées d'arbres qui filaient à grande vitesse sans interruption. Ils étaient encore loin de leur destination.

Le compartiment privé dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas un compartiment comme les autres. Il s'agissait d'un wagon entier aménagé pour les besoins de quelques personnes. Au début du voyage, il s'était installé sur une des deux banquettes qui entourait la table placée dans un coin du wagon. Il n'avait pas osé s'installer sur les longues banquettes placées de chaque côté du wagon qui se faisaient face. Dans un coin du compartiement, une pièce offrait des commodités tandis qu'à l'opposé on pouvait trouver des meubles et rangements avec des magazines ou des livres. Un de ces meubles dissimulait un petit frigo contenant différentes boissons en libre-service pour ceux qui avaient le privilège d'accéder à ce wagon pour invités de marque.

A partir du moment où le train était parti, Temari s'était installée sur l'une d'entre elles pour parcourir des dossiers et divers documents. Pour sa part, Naruto s'était contentée de prendre une place autour de la table et d'observer les paysages au travers de la fenêtre. C'était surement peu de temps après cela que Naruto avait dut s'endormir, bercé par les secousses du wagon. Il lorgna du côté d'une des longues banquettes et se dit qu'il pourrait dormir tout le reste du voyage, allongé bien confortablement sur les coussins rouges. Puis il se rappela que Temari allait surement revenir et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le voit s'étaler sur la banquette de tout son long, pour une sieste de quatre heures.

C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto se rappela que Gaara devait voyager avec eux. Etait-il toujours en réunion ? Ou bien était-il passé entre temps pendant que le blond dormait ? Les Kages étaient toujours très occupés et le Nanadaime le savait mieux que personne. Les réunions qui s'éternisaient étaient chose communes et Naruto fut comblé de ne plus avoir à subir de tels calvaires. Il espérait que Sarada soit plus patiente que lui.

Le Nanadaime se décala pour sortir ses jambes de sous la table et se leva. Il parcourut le compartiment pour rejoindre le frigo, qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient différentes bouteilles : eaux plate et gazeuse, sodas et des bières très peu alcoolisées. Naruto prit une petite bouteille d'eau plate et fouilla un placard du compartiment pour trouver un verre.

Il prit place sur une banquette, se servit un verre et posa la bouteille sur la table juxtaposée au meuble de confort. Le Nanadaime but une gorgée d'eau et se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Au dehors, les rangées d'arbres avaient fait place à des paysages vallonnés, aux collines vertes et aux versants escarpés. Naruto arrivait à distinguer çà et là des habitations et des fermes accolées à des cultures ou des rizières.

Plus loin dans le creux d'une vallée que le train longeait, il vit de grandes structures, des usines, d'où s'échappaient d'épaisses fumées grisâtres. Les régions du Pays du Feu limitrophes au Pays des Rivières étaient riches en minerais et donc en métaux. On y trouvait notamment beaucoup de cuivre qui était essentiel pour créer les conducteurs et les fils permettant la circulation de l'électricité. La découverte de nombreux gisements, où étaient extraits de l'aluminium et du plomb, avaient entrainé l'apparition de carrières, de mines et de raffineries aux alentours. Cela avait crée un véritable cœur industriel au sein même d'une région auparavant versée dans l'agriculture traditionnelle.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de se concentrer sur la fumée grise qui s'échappait de la haute cheminée aux stries rouges que le train entra dans un tunnel, plongeant le wagon dans le noir.

\- **Naruto…**

Le Nanadaime se renfonça dans la banquette et ferma les yeux, prenant ses aises. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus dans le wagon, il n'était plus dans le train. Il reposait sur une immense touffe de poils orangés qui formait une gigantesque créature. Une créature que Naruto connaissait mieux que personne puisqu'elle cohabitait en lui depuis le jour de sa naissance.

\- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé, Kurama.

Le Kyûbi, titanesque monstre de chakra, montra ses crocs pour laisser échapper un soupir de dédain. Couché tel un animal au repos, le renard à neuf queues s'adressa à son Jinchūriki de sa voix caverneuse, qui était installé nonchalamment sur la tête du bijû :

 **\- Bien trop longtemps**...

Naruto ne répondit pas à la pique de Kurama. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le pelage du renard en soupirant longuement.

 **\- Tu es troublé…**

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? plaisanta Naruto.

\- **Nous sommes liés** , répliqua Kurama. **Je suis la seule personne à qui tu ne peux pas mentir.**

Naruto se surprit à sourire.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis inquiet.

Les yeux rouges du renard se levèrent en direction du blond, calé sur son front entre ses deux longues oreilles.

 **\- Ton inquiétude pour tes enfants est justifiée. Tu n'as pas non plus été épargné par les derniers jours. Tu as été bien occupé.**

\- Ce n'était pas si simple que ça de renoncer au titre de Hokage.

\- **Ton rêve de gosse…** pouffa le renard entre ses dents.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire clair à la remarque du biju. Son ascension au titre de Hokage, il la devait à Kurama. Il avait été tour à tour, adversaire, spectateur et partenaire.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des regrets concernant cette décision ?

\- **Non** , répondit Kurama sans concession. **C'était ton rêve, pas le mien.** **La vie de bureau m'attendrissait. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir fait une croix là-dessus.**

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai pas de regrets non plus pour la paperasse.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux. Naruto profitait de la quiétude reposante de cette transe pour s'étirer sur le pelage chaud de Kurama alors que son esprit semblait attiré par le sommeil.

 **\- Tes enfants savent se défendre,** fit le renard en rompant le silence. **Ton garçon est toujours aussi impétueux, comme tu l'étais autrefois. Mais il s'est assagi avec les années. Pour ce qui est de ta fille, elle tient beaucoup plus de sa mère.**

Naruto fut touché de voir que Kurama essayait de le rasséréner sur le sort de Boruto et Himawari. Il avait raison également sur le fait qu'il devait s'être attendri au cours des années de poste de Hokage. Naruto pensa qu'il ne devrait surement pas lui faire remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement ça, reprit Naruto. Boruto et Himawari. Ils ne t'ont pas toi …

Le Nanadaime ressentit l'étonnement parcourir l'échine du biju.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-** Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours été protégé : par toi, par mon père, ma mère, par le Sandaime, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade Oba-chan. Je n'ai jamais avancé seul. On m'a toujours aidé et soutenu, dans tout ce que j'entreprenais… Et j'ai l'impression que …

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Naruto regardait dans le vide, perdu dans son désarroi.

\- J'ai l'impression que je les ai abandonnés. Tous les deux.

Kurama émit un grognement de désapprobation alors que ses neufs queues commençaient à s'agiter, battant l'air alentour.

 **\- Si tu les avais abandonnés, tu ne serais pas ici.**

\- Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête… Et elle me pèse… avoua le Nanadaime qui porta sa main à sa poitrine.

 **\- Inutile de te culpabiliser, Naruto !** s'agaça Kurama alors que ses queues frémissaient de colère. **Ce qui est fait est fait. Ressasser le passé ne te ramènera pas tes enfants. Nous allons retrouver tes petits, quoi qu'ils nous en coutent.**

La voix caverneuse de Kurama résonna à travers Naruto. Le bijû n'avait rien perdu de son tempérament de feu. Le Nanadaime se sentait dorénavant honteux de son aveu de faiblesse. Sans attendre, il se laissa glisser sur la truffe du renard pour retomber devant lui. Surpris, Kurama releva la tête pour dominer la silhouette du blond.

\- Depuis quand il y a un « nous » à ce périple ? demanda Naruto avec un rictus.

 **\- Tu ne peux rien faire sans moi,** répondit Kurama moqueur en dévoilant ses crocs dans un large sourire.

Kurama tendit son immense poing vers Naruto. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils n'avaient pas communiés ainsi. Le Nanadaime frappa la griffe du renard de son propre poing. Ce même signe qui les avait rapprochés, il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, alors que la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi faisait rage. Ce fut seulement après quelques instants que leurs poings se séparèrent lentement.

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à les retrouver.**

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, les lumières du wagon s'étaient allumés. Le train traversait toujours le tunnel et les fenêtres ne donnaient que sur l'obscurité. Naruto prit une bonne inspiration et termina le verre d'eau d'un seul trait.

\- Merci, Kurama.

Un vrombissement indiqua à Naruto que le train venait de sortir du tunnel. Au dehors, il constata que le paysage avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus montagneux et les falaises semblaient plus escarpées et moins verdoyantes. La végétation se faisait beaucoup plus rare, de même que les collines qui avaient cédé leurs places à des monts de roc dur et sec. Naruto comprit alors que le train allait bientôt quitter le Pays du Feu pour traverser le Pays des Rivières. Très bientôt, le train quitterait les contrées vertes pour parcourir les dunes arides et désertes du Pays du Vent.

* * *

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 1 !_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et remarques sur le chapitre 2 !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et en attendant la sortie du prochain, à bientôt !_


End file.
